


Время ожидания

by robin_puck



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расцвет периода Хэйан, великий волшебник и ученый Абэ-но Сеймей вместе со своим верным другом, воином Хиромасой, оказываются свидетелями чудовищного преступления. Тем временем в начале двадцать первого века после своей мнимой смерти Шерлок Холмс возвращается домой и выясняет, что ему снова предстоит отправиться в путь - разумеется, вместе с верным другом Джоном Уотсоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Тандем Фест в команде с замечательных художником Northern Fox. иллюстрации художника можно найти ссылками в некоторых главах фика.  
> Обложка к "Времени ожидания": http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/9/8/9/3989/77507841.jpg

Было раннее утро, на длинных стеблях травы, которой зарос двор дома Сеймея, еще не успела просохнуть роса. Накануне друзья засиделись за бутылочкой сакэ до луны, а потом еще Хиромасе пришло в голову, что цветение жасмина и полная луна немыслимы без звучания флейты, и они так и не легли спать, пока под чарующие звуки дальний край неба не окрасился розовым. Правда, сейчас Хиромасе, бредущему босиком по холодной мокрой тропинке и зевающему во весь рот, уже не казалось, что пьяная игра на флейте – такое уж неотложное дело. Не так он хотел показать Сеймею мелодию, над которой трудился последние месяцы. Впрочем, он надеялся, что сладкий аромат жасмина и лунное сияние скрасили невольные огрехи его исполнения.  
– Ты замечательный флейтист, Хиромаса, – сказал ему ночью Сеймей, довольно жмурясь на луну и неторопливо потягивая саке. Наверное, все-таки не так плохо он играл.  
Хиромаса невольно рассмеялся от этого воспоминания, но в этот самый момент из мокрой изумрудной травы прямо перед ним вынырнуло что-то небольшое и яркое. Хиромаса остановился, будто запнувшись, и тихо ахнул, мгновенно избавившись от утренней сонливости и глядя во все глаза. Прямо перед ним на тропинке сидел рыжий лис и внимательно смотрел на Хиромасу, чуть склонив набок узкую морду.  
– Сеймей! – крикнул Хиромаса, пятясь назад. – Что за шутки!  
Лис улыбнулся черными губами, не отводя от Хиромасы глаз, и тот на всякий случай отступил еще на шаг.  
– Что ты кричишь? – раздался позади него голос Сеймея, и Хиромаса резко развернулся.  
– Ты!  
– Такое раннее утро, а ты так громко кричишь, – попенял ему Сеймей, усаживаясь на пол веранды и сонно потягиваясь.  
Хиромаса растерянно обернулся к лису, но того уже не было, даже трава не была примята.  
– Как же так, – пробормотал он. – Опять фокусы?  
– Выпей немного чаю, тогда точно дойдешь туда, куда собирался, – посоветовал ему Сеймей, шкодливо улыбаясь, но Хиромаса только рукой махнул. Вернувшись к дому, он сел рядом с Сеймеем, который прислонился спиной к толстому столбу, поддерживавшему крышу веранды, и, кажется, снова спал. Очередной, похожий на красивую девушку служебный дух протянул ему чашечку свежего чаю и блюдце с рисовыми лепешками.  
– А все-таки, Сеймей, – сказал Хиромаса, жуя лепешку, – зачем ты так шутишь? Люди и так говорят разное.  
– Что говорят люди? – спросил служебный дух у него за плечом, сам Сеймей даже не пошевелился.  
Хиромаса смутился.  
– Ну, ты знаешь. Что ты слишком похож на лису. Я так не думаю, – добавил он твердо. Сеймей приоткрыл один глаз и с интересом на него посмотрел.  
– Действительно?  
– Да.  
– А что, если люди говорят правду?  
Хиромаса наклонил голову, нахмурился, сжимая ладони в кулаки, и решительно сказал своим коленям:  
– Ну и пусть. Даже если так. Ты достаточно человек, чтобы быть человеком.  
Сеймей громко расхохотался, снова закрывая глаза.  
– Милый, милый Хиромаса! Так что же, ты встретил лису во дворе?  
– Сам ведь знаешь, что встретил.  
– Нет, не знаю.  
– Только что.  
– Это хороший знак.  
– Когда это встреча с лисой была хорошим знаком?  
Сеймей снова улыбнулся.  
– Этот лис принес нам интересные вести. Правда, Масанори?  
И снова Хиромаса едва не вскрикнул: прямо на ступеньках веранды будто ниоткуда появился высокий господин в сером кимоно с вытканными золотыми стрекозами.  
– Доброе утро, высокочтимый Минамото-но Хиромаса, – сказал господин чопорно и поклонился. – Доброе утро, Сеймей.  
– Кажется, вести и вправду очень интересные, – усмехнулся Сеймей, искоса глядя на ошарашенного Хиромасу. – И очень срочные.

***

– Дублин? – на лице Шерлока теперь отражалось все возможное презрение и недовольство, на которое только была способна его выразительная мимика.  
– Хороший город, – подал голос Джон, молчавший на протяжении всего разговора.  
– Что в нем хорошего? Чем я буду заниматься в этом… Дублине?! – он сморщился, выплевывая слово, будто залетевшую в рот букашку.  
– Ты не заскучаешь, – заверил его Майкрофт. – А твой отъезд даст нам возможность для маневра: в Лондоне он отлавливает тебя по тихим закоулкам, в Дублине же ты будешь на виду, но надежно прикрыт так, чтобы все подходы к тебе просматривались. Так будет проще и быстрей…  
– Что? – перебил его Джон, не веря своим ушам. – Вы собираетесь сделать из нас подсадных уток? Опять? Зачем мы уже месяц соблюдаем конспирацию и сидим взаперти, не высовывая даже носа на улицу? Чтобы вот так просто взять и подставиться снайперам?  
– Не из вас, а из Шерлока, – уточнил Майкрофт, улыбаясь так, будто у него ноет коренной зуб. – Одной подсадной утки вполне достаточно, а из вас, Джон, слишком удобная мишень для шантажа, чтобы снова попадаться на этот трюк.  
Снова дернуло по старому, едва зажившему, но растравленному месяц назад, – из-за меня. Это все произошло из-за меня. То, что Шерлоку пришлось отказаться от себя, почти умереть, скитаться где-то три года без надежды когда-нибудь вернуться к прежней жизни. То, что ему и сейчас приходится отказываться от всего, что составляет смысл его жизни, а теперь еще и подвергаться недвусмысленной опасности, подставляясь под мстительный гнев последнего из подручных Мориарти… Это все произошло из-за Джона. Он – причина. Он – одна из слабостей до сих пор практически неуязвимого Шерлока Холмса. И он должен снова остаться один, чтобы позволить Шерлоку не отвлекаться на беспокойство о нем. Сидеть тут, не живым и не мертвым от страха, и ждать, пока все закончится без него. Это правильно, наверное, так и нужно, не создавать никому проблем…  
Джон вскинул взгляд на Шерлока, уже собираясь ободряюще улыбнуться, но тот смотрел на него со странной тоской, почти с отчаяньем. И без того бледное лицо друга побелело почти до синевы, до страшных теней у висков и под скулами, а пальцы впились в кожаную обивку кресла.  
– Ты прав, – сказал он, не отводя взгляда от Джона, и тот с холодящим ужасом отчетливо увидел, как губы Шерлока беспомощно дрогнули. – Джону лучше остаться в Лондоне.  
– Нет, – мотнул головой Джон, еще не зная толком, против чего протестует. – Нет.  
Майкрофт утомленно поморщился, снова оборачиваясь к нему, и сейчас, под взглядом обоих братьев Джон точно понял, что он собирался сказать им обоим и, наверное, себе.  
– Шерлок никуда не поедет один. Больше – нет. Ты никуда не поедешь без меня. Ты больше от меня не избавишься, Шерлок, понятно тебе?  
– Это… – начал Шерлок, быстро моргая, но Джон его перебил.  
– Это глупо, безрассудно, опасно, я знаю, знаю, – Джон покивал, тиская свои ладони почти до боли. – Я не позволю себя похитить, отойти от тебя хоть на шаг, даже если ты будешь вести себя еще паршивей, чем обычно. Я не отпущу тебя. Больше – нет, – повторил он настойчиво.  
– Это… – Шерлок прокашлялся, – …хорошо. Да, хорошо.  
Майкрофт поджал губы, разглядывая их, переводя взгляд с одного на другого с явным неодобрением.  
– Ну что же, – сказал он наконец. – Это все усложнит, но я и не предполагал, что вы так просто сдадитесь, дорогой мистер Уотсон. В таком случае у меня будет для вас дело. Для вас обоих. Ты ведь понимаешь, братец, что вам нельзя будет разлучаться?  
– Мы даже уборную будем посещать исключительно вместе, – закатил глаза Шерлок, внезапно пропавшие краски уже возвращались на его лицо, а голос приобретал знакомые сварливые интонации. – Что за дело?  
– Двойное самоубийство, – улыбнулся Майкрофт.  
– Пара?  
– Семейная пара.  
– Записка?  
Джон невольно сглотнул.  
– Конечно, – Майкрофт неторопливо открыл портфель и достал не слишком объемную папку. – Стандартная записка.  
– Есть сторона, получившая выгоду? – Шерлок нетерпеливо выхватил папку у брата из рук, перелистнул несколько страниц, его ноздри азартно раздувались, а уголок рта медленно кривила довольная ухмылка. Господи, подумал Джон, он же псих, абсолютный псих. Наверное, не стоило думать об этом с таким восторгом, в конце концов, где-то там погибли люди, может быть, хорошие люди, может быть, даже скорей всего, погибли не по своей воле. Может быть, не стоило радоваться этому, но Джон просто не мог удержать улыбки, глядя, как жадно Шерлок просматривает бумаги, как переговаривается с братом, морщит нос, фыркает и хмурится. В конце концов, у Джона было право радоваться. В отличие от этих чужих неизвестных людей его Шерлок, его лучший друг, наконец-то возвращался к полноценной жизни.

На самом деле Шерлок вернулся месяц назад, но тогда Джон был так ошарашен, так счастлив и растерян, что не понял сразу – что-то изменилось. Его друг был почти не похож на себя, но Джон объяснял это тем, что Шерлоку нужно снова привыкнуть, отдохнуть, расслабиться, стать опять тем раздражающим, самоуверенным и въедливым Шерлоком Холмсом, каким он был раньше. Только почему-то не помогал ни отдых, ни долгие вечера в их старой общей гостиной, ни попытки поговорить по душам. Нет, конечно же Шерлок ясно и подробно объяснил произошедшее, извинился, что пришлось держать Джона в неизвестности. Честно говоря, предвкушая этот разговор, Джон никак не мог сообразить, как себя вести, как реагировать на слова Шерлока… какие угодно слова, какие угодно объяснения. То ему казалось, что лучшим решением будет просто выслушать все, что Шерлок скажет, и порадоваться тому, что он все-таки жив и наконец дома. То ему хотелось рассказать, каково ему было, в конце концов, поделиться с кем-то, кто имел к произошедшему непосредственное отношение, потому что с психологом, не смотря ни на что, ему договориться так и не удалось за все эти три года. А потом он прерывал себя мыслью о том, что Шерлок, скорей всего, вряд ли сильно заинтересуется его переживаниями. Ну серьезно, это же Шерлок, он мог быть каким угодно, но эмоции трехлетней давности… Боже, Джон иногда и сам уже толком не помнил, что он тогда чувствовал, Шерлоку-то это зачем…  
А все оказалось вообще не так, как он себе представлял, потому что первым делом Шерлок не стал рассказывать о своих приключениях, о своем поединке, о принятых хитроумных решениях, обо всем, что составляло самую суть его. Нет, первым делом Шерлок спросил, не вернулись ли боли в ноге и тремор, потому что "это единственная информация, которую Майкрофт не мог получить, не приближаясь к тебе ближе ста футов". А получив отрицательный ответ, удовлетворенно кивнул и предложил задавать вопросы. И Джон задавал. И с каждым ответом пугался все сильней и сильней, потому что на каждый вопрос Шерлок отвечал полно, подробно, ясно… Совершенно равнодушно. Это не было обычное для него показное безразличие, прерывающееся холерическими вспышками и своеобычными саркастическими комментариями, это была самая настоящая пустота и чуть подкрашенное нежностью терпение, с которым он объяснял, рассказывал... И за все время этого рассказа у него ни разу не загорелись глаза, он ни разу не ухмыльнулся, он не упивался победой, а в конце концов выяснилось, что и победа пока далека. Просто Шерлок решил вернуться на Бейкер-стрит уже сейчас. В этой части своего рассказа он был необычно лаконичен. Говорил, что просто в один прекрасный момент понял, что ему нужно вернуться, а с Мораном и еще парочкой мелких преступников он разберется позже.  
Посетивший их на следующий день после возвращения Шерлока Майкрофт объяснил в свою очередь, что это за «позже» и как его достичь. По его словам выходило, что Шерлок самовольно нарушил составленный совместный план действий, поставив под угрозу и свою жизнь, и жизнь Джона. «Опять!», – говорил Майкрофт, и: «Какое мальчишество!» И еще: «Как ты собираешься ловить Морана в Лондоне, объясни мне, пожалуйста!», и, конечно же: «Самоубийственная безответственность и инфантильность!»  
В общем, Майкрофт был в ярости. Джон – в необъяснимой тревоге и радости.  
Шерлок – в тихой, непривычной уравновешенности.  
А еще через несколько дней Джон заметил в его глазах страх. Страх и обреченная тоска появлялись во взгляде Шерлока каждый раз, когда он оборачивался к Джону, страх и обреченная тоска – то, чего никогда не было в нем раньше. Даже миссис Хадсон, вечная, добрая, несгибаемая миссис Хадсон смотрела теперь на Шерлока с жалостью и испугом, отзывала Джона в сторону и расспрашивала, расспрашивала, прижимая к щекам и груди тонкие пальцы, скорбно качала головой и тяжело вздыхала, потому что и Джон не мог сообщить ей ничего утешительного.  
Шерлок не прикасался к скрипке – говорил, что за три года потерял практику. Он не выходил из дома – Майкрофт настойчиво посоветовал не высовываться за пределы квартиры, и Шерлок без пререканий подчинился. Он не носился по гостиной, осененный очередной идеей, не требовал подать телефон, выслушать, сделать кофе, он даже не вытащил свое химическое оборудование, убранное на хранение в полуподвал. Он спал каждую ночь, он просыпался утром и садился за стол, принимался за ежедневную работу: шерстил сайты и поисковые системы, собирал и анализировал массу какой-то информации, составлял графики и схемы, а потом созванивался с братом, и они долго, иногда по нескольку часов, обсуждали не слишком понятные Джону вещи. То есть, почти все из обсуждаемого по отдельности было ему вполне понятно и доступно, но общей картины, складывавшейся из этих крохотных кусочков паззла вроде колебания цен на нефть и новой рекламы клубничного йогурта, он не видел. Иногда его это огорчало, потому что он никак не мог почувствовать себя полезным. Иногда…  
Иногда он думал, что чуда не произошло, и Шерлок так и не вернулся. Он тут же обрывал эти кощунственные мысли и корил себя за слабость, но факт оставался фактом: несмотря на то, что Шерлок снова жил в 221б по Бейкер-стрит, Джону иногда его не хватало даже сильней, чем в те годы, когда он считал, что его лучший друг погиб и никогда не воскреснет. Да, он не чувствовал себя полезным, мало того, он чувствовал себя отвратительно беспомощным, он не знал, что делать с Шерлоком, так непонятно изменившимся, так катастрофически выцветшим, он не знал, что делать с собой, со своей вернувшейся после первой вспышки радости тоской.  
И в конце концов он не выдержал. Это произошло около недели назад. Джон лежал в своей кровати и уже несколько часов не мог заснуть. Мешал каждый маленький звук, каждый шорох, каждый скрип половиц внизу, ему даже казалось, будто он слышит сквозь перекрытия этажа, как Шерлок стучит клавишами на своем ноутбуке, чертя какую-то очередную таблицу или диаграмму. Ему становилось то жарко, и он откидывал тяжелое одеяло, то холодно – и он закутывался так, что наружу торчал только нос. Он пытался считать овец, перебирал в уме всех знакомых девушек, но мысли все равно упорно возвращались к несуществующему разговору или спору, или даже ссоре, во время которой Джон пытался подобрать слова и описать то, что не дает ему покоя, сам себе отвечал от лица Шерлока, и каждый раз срывался на манеру вести беседу того, старого, «настоящего» Шерлока, злился на себя, пытался отключиться и заснуть – и тут же снова слышал шорохи, мерз или потел, ворочался… Где-то около трех часов ночи он измучился так, что почему-то встал, накинул рубашку поверх пижамы и спустился вниз.  
Свет в гостиной не горел, только в окно издалека светил уличный фонарь. Джон тихо, стараясь не шуметь, добрался до спальни Шерлока и приотворил дверь.  
Шерлок спал на боку на своей широкой роскошной кровати, спал, отвернувшись от двери и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Джон вошел, осторожно прикрыл дверь за собой, снял рубашку и забрался в кровать. Слава богу, Шерлок не имел привычки оборачивать вокруг себя одеяло, как кокон, да и вторая подушка тут имелась. Устроившись, Джон закрыл глаза. В голове было на удивление пусто и чисто, ни единой мысли, ни единого неприятного разговора, и даже тихое шерлоково сопение совершенно не мешало.  
– Джон. Это ты? – внезапно ясным голосом спросил Шерлок, не поворачиваясь.  
– Нет, это миссис Хадсон, – пробормотал Джон сквозь стремительно накатывающийся сон. Он еще разобрал, как Шерлок тихо хмыкнул, а потом уже не слышал ничего, потому что заснул. И снилось ему на этот раз, ради разнообразия, что-то довольно приятное, цветное и яркое, так что проснулся он уже ближе к полудню совершенно посвежевший и с отличным настроением.  
Шерлок, конечно же, уже был в гостиной, снова за своим неизменным ноутбуком. Правда, на этот раз он не ограничился обязательным кивком и заученным: «Доброе утро, Джон». Нет, чертов гений вообще не отреагировал на его появление, он быстро и увлеченно что-то печатал, иногда замирая над клавиатурой, как коршун, и вглядываясь в экран.  
– Кофе? – спросил Джон из кухни, впечатленный переменами.  
– Черный, две ложки сахара, – бросил Шерлок резким напряженным голосом, и Джон едва не рассмеялся. Как будто бы он мог забыть!  
С тех пор его сосед уверенно пошел на поправку. Джон старался не думать, чем был вызван его порыв, и что вообще означала эта ночь в одной кровати, тем более что больше у него таких порывов не возникало, а Шерлок ничем не намекал, что можно было бы повторить. Нет, теперь Джон спокойно засыпал в своей спальне, а Шерлок – в своей, а днем, будто хвост у ящерицы, постепенно отрастали вновь их обычные взаимоотношения – с любовью, злостью, раздражением, восхищением, смехом и мелкими обидами. К тому моменту, как в их квартире снова появился Майкрофт, этот хвост уже почти отрос, и мысль о том, что сейчас снова придется отпустить Шерлока черт знает куда, одного, и неизвестно еще, каким он вернется, если вернется вообще…  
Нет, Джон был готов. Если так нужно, если другого выхода нет; в конце концов, он солдат, хоть и бывший, он понимает, что такое необходимость, и как слабо она соотносится с желаниями. Он готов был снова остаться один и ждать, и бояться, и… Он только не был готов к тому, что ждать и бояться, и снова терять себя придется Шерлоку. Джон не был готов его отпустить прямо сейчас. Не в таком нестабильном состоянии. Уж лучше пусть их обоих пристрелят в этом чертовом Дублине.  
– Шерлок – мой пациент, – вот что он сказал неодобрительно поглядывавшему на него Майкрофту на прощанье. – Я несу за него ответственность.  
– Не только вы, доктор, – вздохнул Майкрофт. – Вы понятия не имеете, сколько человек сейчас несут ответственность за Шерлока.  
– Тем лучше, – кивнул Джон и улыбнулся. – Значит, все вместе мы точно гарантируем его безопасность.  
Майкрофт улыбнулся в ответ так, что Джону захотелось отступить на пару шагов назад, но ничего не сказал.  
– Не терпится снова сунуться под пули? – поинтересовался Шерлок, когда его брат наконец покинул дом.  
– Еще как! – Джон даже ладони потер в предвкушении. – Дублин! Гиннес, виски и пули. Прекрасное сочетание, именно то, чего мне всегда не хватало.  
Шерлок тихонько рассмеялся и снова уткнулся в принесенную Майкрофтом папку. А Джон пошел наверх к себе, чтобы собрать дорожную сумку для завтрашнего приключения.

___________________  
Хиромаса играет на флейте  
http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/5/2/1952416/77097825.jpg  
Майкрофт отправляет Шерлока в Дублин  
http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/5/2/1952416/77357544.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

Желтая пыль клубилась под их ногами, а солнце стояло высоко, пригревало все жарче. Абэ-но Сеймей неторопливо шел по Большой дороге Красного Феникса, засунув руки в широкие рукава своего просторного каригину, и смотрел в небо, прищурившись. Его друг, высокочтимый Минамото-но Хиромаса, шел рядом и время от времени вздыхал. Ему хотелось задавать вопросы, но он был слишком смущен. Бесстрашный Хиромаса, хоть и был простым воином, не знающим сомнений в минуты опасности, оставался при этом еще и человеком с очень нежной душой. И с тех пор, как несколько часов назад на пороге дома Сеймея очутился лис-оборотень с человеческим именем Масанори, нежная душа Хиромасы изнывала от любопытства и неловкости. Он боялся неосторожным словом обидеть своего друга, и потому молчал. Но когда уже близко показались ворота Расёмон, и их путь должен был подойти к концу, Хиромаса не выдержал.  
– Как так, объясни мне все-таки? – попросил он Сеймея. – Разве ты умеешь воскрешать мертвых?  
– Нет, не умею, – улыбнулся Сеймей. – Если только не отбирать жизнь у кого-то еще, чтобы вернуть ее мертвому. Но и это можно сделать только тогда, когда со смерти прошло не больше нескольких минут.  
– Тогда зачем этот лис позвал тебя?  
Сеймей помолчал немного, только улыбаясь яркому небу, а потом негромко спросил:  
– Как ты думаешь, Хиромаса, что хуже смерти?  
– Позорная смерть, – тут же ответил Хиромаса, нахмурившись и невольно кладя ладонь на рукоять своего меча.  
Сеймей рассмеялся, и лицо Хиромасы тут же приобрело растерянное выражение.  
– А почему?  
– Как почему? – Хиромаса был совершенно сбит с толку. – Не задавай мне такие вопросы, Сеймей, ты сам знаешь, почему. Позор может пасть на весь род, это не шутки!  
– А что, если и так?  
– Как что? Вот переродишься какой-нибудь жабой или пиявкой, тогда узнаешь, что!  
– Значит, в этом дело, – удовлетворенно кивнул Сеймей.  
– В этом. Но не только в этом.  
– А если что-то случится такое, что ты вообще не сможешь переродиться?  
Хиромаса даже сбился с шага и посмотрел на него испуганно.  
– Что же такое может случиться?  
– Бывают разные вещи. Бывают такие снадобья, такие заклинанья, которые не дают человеческой душе найти новое тело. И душа, будто кролик, попавшийся в силки ленивому охотнику, не может ни вырваться на свободу, ни погибнуть. Так тихо и истлевает, прибитая к земле, заключенная в кусок гальки или, например, в перстень.  
– И исчезает совсем? – спросил Хиромаса с ужасом. Несмотря на жаркое солнце, он побелел и чувствовал, как озноб пробежался по его спине.  
– Ну нет, – успокоил его Сеймей. – Ничто не исчезает совсем. Но если душа долго заключена в какой-нибудь предмет, она может ослабеть, да так там и остаться, не в силах выйти наружу.  
– Значит, все-таки способ достать душу есть! – с облегчением рассмеялся Хиромаса.  
– Есть, только не всякий его знает, а если и знает, не всякий может вынуть зачарованную душу из предмета.  
– Ты-то знаешь, – уверенно сказал Хиромаса, и теперь уже засмеялся Сеймей.  
– Я знаю. Потому уважаемый Масанори и позвал меня.

***

– Мистер Пампкин, – сказал Джон, трясясь от еле сдерживаемого смеха. – Мистер Реджинальд Пампкин. За что вы так ненавидите друг друга?  
Шерлок фыркнул, отбирая у него свой паспорт.  
– Это долгая история.  
– У нас целый час впереди, – у Джона за спиной внезапно во все горло разревелся годовалый малыш, и он вздохнул. – Хотя, если этот пассажир будет всю дорогу поблизости, я скорей начну сочувствовать Майкрофту.  
– Ему определенно стоит посочувствовать, – усмехнулся Шерлок, обегая быстрым цепким взглядом разномастную толпу, скучившуюся в накопителе семнадцатого гейта. – Не переживай, у нас сейчас самое стратегически выгодное положение, мы пройдем на борт первыми, как только откроется гейт, естественно, после заказавших приоритетную посадку, но мамаше с младенцем придется отстоять очередь, она окажется в самолете шестнадцатой, если поднимется по носовому трапу, и восемнадцатой, если предпочтет хвостовой. Восемьдесят три процента вероятности, что с ребенком она предпочтет носовой трап, девяносто процентов вероятности, что она не пойдет дальше первых пяти рядов. Таким образом, мистер Гарвин, места в хвосте салона нас хотя бы частично обезопасят.  
Он повернулся к Джону и посмотрел на него, почти улыбаясь.  
– Какое утешение, мистер Пампкин, – хмыкнул Джон. – А если она все-таки пройдет по хвостовому трапу?  
– Тогда нам не повезет, – значительно сказал Шерлок, и Джон не выдержал и рассмеялся. Наверное, это было не совсем уместно, но его переполнял восторг, пузырился в крови, толкался горячо пульсом, горел в трахее и на кончиках пальцев. Этот восторг не был похож на обычный азарт адреналиновой горячки, жесткий и требовательный. Он скорее походил на то чувство, что Джон испытывал в свои пятнадцать, когда после трех месяцев мучительной влюбленности в Пэтти Тайлер, сестру самого отвратительного ублюдка в школе, он все-таки пригласил ее в кафе, и она согласилась. Тогда его точно так же тянуло беспричинно смеяться и вообще вести себя так, будто он слегка под кайфом. Джаспер Тайлер, конечно, задал ему потом трепку и вообще обещал веселую жизнь, но Джона это волновало меньше всего, пока Пэтти гуляла с ним, улыбалась ему и позволяла себя целовать в парке, прижималась спиной к дереву и протяжно вздыхала, и наклонялась, чтобы Джону было удобней – она была на полголовы выше, да еще и носила каблуки…  
– Дамы и господа, прошу проходить на посадку. Ваш посадочный талон… Спасибо. Ваш… Спасибо.  
– Ты только посмотри, что она делает! – воскликнул Шерлок, провожая возмущенным взглядом прорвавшуюся вперед мамашу с ребенком, которая неслась теперь по взлетному полю так, будто бы самолет уже улетал без нее. – Какая бесцеремонность.  
– По крайней мере, мы увидим, куда она села, – вздохнул Джон, поднимаясь по трапу вслед за другом.  
– Она грубейшим образом нарушает правила…  
– Нет таких правил, Шерлок.  
– Неофициальные правила, Джон. Она не должна бежать вперед, всех расталкивая! Какой пример она подает сыну?  
– Боже, Шерлок, – Джон не удержался и хрюкнул, запихивая сумку в багажное отделение. – Слышал бы ты себя.  
– Мне достаточно, что я слышал ее, – мрачно бросил тот и отвернулся к окну – естественно, он занял место у иллюминатора.  
– Что ты слышал? – благодушно поинтересовался Джон, усаживаясь рядом. – Она летит срочно пересаживать почку больному ребенку и считает, что самолет взлетит ровно в тот момент, когда она пристегнет свой ремень безопасности?  
– Я слышал акцент, – так же хмуро ответил Шерлок.  
– А. – Джон шмыгнул носом и покивал. – Но во всем остальном ты оказался прав: носовой трап и третий ряд.  
Шерлок повернулся, глядя на него неожиданно внимательно.  
– Считаешь, что этого достаточно?  
– Считаю… – начал Джон и тут же оборвал себя, осененный догадкой. – Погоди, ты что… Ты…  
– У меня давно не было практики, – Шерлок улыбнулся одними губами, и улыбка вышла жутковатой. – Я ведь говорил тебе, мне приходилось проводить взаперти по многу времени.  
– Почему?.. – пробормотал Джон, не в силах отвести взгляда от его лица. – То есть, я понимаю, тебе нужно было…  
– В меня стреляли через три месяца после того, как я уехал во Францию, – все с тем же непонятным пустым выражением сказал Шерлок. – Задели плечо, ничего страшного. Я пренебрег советом Майкрофта затаиться на некоторое время, и второй раз меня подстрелили уже через две недели. На этот раз пришлось провести в больнице около месяца. Третий раз – еще через пять дней после выписки. После чего я понял, что если хочу когда-нибудь вернуться, мне придется ограничить свои перемещения. Соответственно, мне пришлось ограничить и круг общения, два года без практики, только теоретические изыскания, они были вполне успешны, но дело бы пошло быстрей, если бы я мог…  
Шерлок неожиданно оборвал себя и отвернулся к иллюминатору. Все пассажиры уже расселись, по рядам прошлись бортпроводницы, и сейчас самолет медленно катился по взлетному полю, выруливая на отведенную ему полосу. Шерлок смотрел в окно, а Джон смотрел на него, в голове было пусто и одновременно суетно от мечущихся мыслей. Как он вынес? Шерлок, которого Джон помнил, мог проводить недели, не выбираясь из дома, валяясь на диване и читая, размышляя, проводя свои неудобосказуемые опыты. Но хотя бы раз в месяц им овладевала лихорадочная активность, Шерлок Холмс преисполнялся бушующей нервной энергией и не мог вынести и секунды бездействия, его в прямом смысле убивала невозможность куда-то бежать, попадать в истории, нарываться на неприятности и… доводить начатое до конца. Два года. Два года, не имея возможности выйти из дома без охраны, поговорить с кем-то, произвести впечатление, это... Информационное голодание. Вот это что. Причем, доведенное до почти критической стадии, так человек, страдающий анорексией, на каком-то этапе перестает ощущать голод, но не перестает ощущать чувство вины…  
Не отдавая себе отчета в своих действиях, Джон положил свою ладонь поверх ладони Шерлока, лежащей на подлокотнике. Тот отчетливо дернулся, но руки не забрал, а через пару минут, когда самолет наконец пошел на взлет, Шерлок легонько сжал подлокотник, откидываясь в кресле и расслабляясь. Джон в ответ переплел свои пальцы с его, тоже откидываясь и прикрывая глаза. Он был прав, Шерлока нельзя было оставлять одного, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Сейчас ему нужны новые впечатления, и чем больше, тем лучше.  
– Так что там за дело? – спросил Джон, когда перестало закладывать уши. – То, что тебе подсунул Майкрофт.  
Шерлок усмехнулся, потираясь затылком о подголовник кресла и мечтательно щурясь.  
– У тебя достаточно непритязательные музыкальные вкусы, не так ли?  
– Что?  
– Ты периодически переключаешь телевизор на канал «Вива», а в твоем телефоне четыре гигабайта mp3-файлов: рок, панк, поп, диско, песни из мультфильмов, бойзбэнды, герлзбэнды и пара набивших оскомину классических композиций. Это сложно назвать утонченным музыкальным вкусом, скорее, неразборчивость и по большому счету равнодушие к музыке.  
Джон пожевал губы, раздумывая, убрать ли ему руку с ладони Шерлока, или уж черт с ним, в конце концов, дальше будет хуже, а им нельзя отходить друг от друга ни на шаг.  
– Допустим, – сказал он наконец. – Я тебя спрашивал про дело с двойным самоубийством.  
– Именно, – подтвердил Шерлок. – Хлоя Хоган и Клифф Деверо.  
Он посмотрел на вопросительно задравшего брови Джона и досадливо вздохнул.  
– Группа «Танзания», ты должен их помнить, они были очень популярны лет семь назад с этой глупой песенкой про «солнечную ночь», – Шерлок скривился, передергивая плечами в неподдельном недоумении, и Джон, не выдержав, снова разулыбался.  
– Ну, положим, я-то их помню, а вот откуда ты их помнишь и вообще, откуда ты о них знаешь? Человек с утонченным музыкальным вкусом…  
– Я только что сказал, что знаком с содержимым карты памяти твоего телефона. По крайней мере, три года назад эта песня была в твоем плейлисте.  
– И ты это помнишь?  
– Очевидно.  
– Не «удалил» такие бесполезные данные?  
– Я редко удаляю данные, связанные с тобой, – Шерлок произнес это таким обыденным тоном, что Джон не нашел ничего лучше, чем просто кивнуть в ответ. И наконец убрать руку с его ладони.  
– Так. Значит… Хлоя Хоган – это такая блондинка?  
– Да, – подтвердил Шерлок, – посредственная вокалистка, проведшая всю свою карьеру в качестве бэк-вокалистки, но весьма эффектная и пользующаяся популярностью женщина. В возрасте семнадцати лет она соблазнила Эвана Корра, лидера группы «Танзания», после чего Корр оставил жену и двоих детей, чтобы жениться на ней. Через три года, уже будучи бэк-вокалисткой «Танзании» и женой Корра, она обратила свое внимание на нового члена группы – клавишника Клиффа Деверо. Тот не смог устоять, в группе начались скандалы, после чего, видимо, чтобы никому мало не показалось, Хоган завела роман ударником Питером О’Тулом.  
– Питер О’Тул? Серьезно?  
– Что не так? – нахмурился Шерлок, но Джон помотал головой, поднимая ладонь.  
– Ничего, неважно. Со мной служил парень, которого звали Франклин Рузвельт, по сравнению с этим… неважно.  
Шерлок качнул головой, отметая дальнейшие объяснения.  
– Дальше. Пять лет назад группа все-таки распалась, Корр и Хоган развелись, Хоган сошлась с Деверо, чего не выдержала основная вокалистка группы, Рита Дженкинкс, которая, несмотря на собственное продолжительное и, по слухам, удачное замужество, была влюблена в Деверо и даже пыталась делать ему соответствующие предложения. Дженкинс начала сольную деятельность, Хоган и Деверо устроили пышную и помпезную церемонию бракосочетания, Корр занялся продюссированием начинающих исполнителей, Питер О’Тул уехал на Тибет с целью «познакомиться с собой и Богом».  
Джон не выдержал и фыркнул.  
– И вот тут начинается самое интересное, – продолжил Шерлок. – Пять лет назад Дженкинс внезапно умирает прямо во время концертного тура в Сиднее, причина смерти – остановка дыхания.  
– Вызванная чем?  
Шерлок посмотрел на него со значением, и Джон сморщился.  
– Они не могли написать в заключении о смерти просто «остановка дыхания»!  
– Тем не менее.  
– Должна быть какая-то причина.  
– Естественно, что она была, но по каким-то резонам эта причина не была отражена в документах.  
Джон посопел.  
– А где в это время были все остальные? Хоган и Деверо?  
– В Дублине, в своем доме, в вечер смерти, за несколько часов до внезапной остановки дыхания Дженкинс позвонила Хоган и сообщила об успехе концерта. Телефонная компания подтвердила факт звонка, прислуга видела Хоган разговаривающей по телефону, судя по ее показаниям, разговор был веселым и дружеским.  
Джон покачал головой.  
– Ладно, что дальше?  
– Дальше в автомобильной аварии при столкновении с грузовой фурой погибает Эван Корр, а у Хоган и Деверо рождается ребенок. Через полгода после рождения дочери Хоган делает заявление в полицию, что муж, якобы, пытался задушить ее во сне. Расследование приходит к выводу, что Хоган просто неловко повернулась во сне и едва не задушила себя сама своей косой. Еще через несколько месяцев Хоган попадает в больницу ожогами ладоней, утверждая, что обожглась при готовке. Еще через полгода она попадает уже в психиатрическую клинику с диагнозом «мания преследования». Выписывается оттуда через пять месяцев и совершает первую попытку самоубийства. Отправляется обратно, следующая попытка – через полгода, правда, на этот раз она уговаривает мужа к ней присоединиться. Попытка проваливается, Хоган снова в больнице, выписывается через два месяца и без рецидивов проживает до прошлого вторника. На этот раз они вместе с Деверо выпивают снотворное и ложатся в супружескую постель, украшенную лепестками белых роз. Находит их уже утром четырехлетняя дочь Соня.  
– Ничего себе, – только и смог выдавить из себя Джон.  
– Да, неплохая разминка для ума, – кивнул Шерлок.  
– У тебя уже есть предположения, что произошло на самом деле?  
– Несколько. Самое очевидное: Хлоя Хоган и правда страдала психическим расстройством, и ничего необычного в произошедшем нет.  
– А ее муж? Он-то не страдал никакими расстройствами, а все равно два раза был готов покончить с собой вместе с ней.  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
– Может быть, он просто очень сильно ее любил и не мог смотреть, как она сходит с ума? Не представлял, как будет жить без нее?  
Джон открыл рот, потрясенно глядя на друга, и медленно закрыл его.  
– Это хорошая версия, но от тебя ее слышать…  
– Эта версия не выдерживает никакой критики, – перебил его Шерлок. – Хотя бы потому, что такой очевидный случай Майкрофт бы никогда использовал для моей тренировки. Значит, в предоставленных им документах не вся доступная информация, все остальное нам предстоит узнать самостоятельно на месте.  
– Почему ты считаешь…  
– Что Майкрофт просто дает мне возможность восстановиться? Джон, игра подходит к своему финалу, а я несколько застоялся. Очень скоро мне понадобится быть в моей самой лучшей форме, и от того, насколько я буду готов к последнему раунду, зависит очень многое.  
Джон помолчал, безотчетно хмурясь и то и дело сглатывая: самолет уже заходил на посадку в аэропорт Дублина, и уши закладывало.  
– Я могу сказать одно, что от тебя точно потребуется, Шерлок, – сказал он наконец. – Тебе понадобится перестать относиться к себе, как к инструменту. Ты можешь считать инструментом свой интеллект, свое тело, но только не самого себя. Иначе все это «очень многое» потеряет смысл.  
Шерлок обернулся к нему, внимательно глядя в глаза.  
– А что есть я сам, как не функциональное сочетание тела и интеллекта?  
– Есть что-то еще, – сказал Джон упрямо. – Ты сам не представляешь, как много.  
– Ты сам не представляешь, как ошибаешься, – ровно ответил Шерлок, отворачиваясь, и самолет затрясло и закачало, резкий свист и грохот ворвались в уши, под днищем глухо ударило и покатилось, Джон непроизвольно напрягся, вцепляясь в подлокотники. А через минуту грохот стих, и мелодичный голос бортпроводницы посоветовал не расстегивать ремни безопасности до полной остановки движения самолета.


	3. Chapter 3

Дом женщины по имени Саюри находился на самом юге города, рядом с воротами Расёмон, но чуть западней. Это был скромный дом с небольшим, но очень аккуратным садом, а от ворот к раздвинутым дверям вела маленькая дорожка из красивой белой гальки.  
Дом был пуст и темен, тело мертвой Саюри лежало в дальней комнате, прикрытое куском исписанной бумаги.  
– Ах, как плохо, – сказал Сеймей, увидев эту бумагу. Он тот час опустился на колени перед телом и наклонился так, что почти коснулся его лбом. Хиромаса почтительно молчал, пока Сеймей пел заклинания, одно за другим. Наконец Сеймей глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился.  
– Помнишь, что я говорил про предмет, в который прячут душу, чтобы она не переродилась?  
– Помню.  
– Если душу Саюри заключили в один из кусков гальки у ее порога, я могу никогда не отыскать ее.  
– Какое злодеяние! – воскликнул Хиромаса пораженно. – А зачем кому-то делать такое?  
Сеймей поднялся и медленно огляделся по сторонам, будто принюхиваясь к едва различимому запаху.  
– Саюри была моей сестрой по матери, – сказал он наконец. – Она – чистокровная лиса, как и Масанори.  
Хиромаса со страхом посмотрел на мертвое тело и покачал головой.  
– Если она твоя сестра, то, значит, люди говорят правду? – спросил он с горечью. Сеймей ничего не ответил и вышел из комнаты. Хиромаса еще немного постоял над мертвой женщиной, а потом присел рядом с ней, с грустью разглядывая красивое белое лицо.  
– Что же с того, что ты лиса? – спросил он. – Даже лиса не заслуживает остаться навсегда в безмолвном куске камня безо всякой надежды на перерождение. Тем более что лисы бывают полезными и даже хорошими. Я уверен, что ты была хорошей лисой.  
Будто звук далеких колоколец в этот миг донесся до Хиромасы.  
– Да, – он убежденно кивнул сам себе. – Ты была не злой. Я знаю.  
Он вздохнул и поднялся, чтобы пойти поискать Сеймея. Тот наверняка разглядывает теперь все вещи в доме и во дворе, чтобы догадаться, в чем скрывается душа его сестры. А если злоумышленник унес предмет с собой? А если он выкинул его где-нибудь по пути домой? Хиромасу охватил внезапный ужас при мысли о том, что каждый придорожный камень может скрывать в себе чью-то стенающую и жаждущую освобожденья душу. Ведь если злому человеку ничего не стоит убить неугодного и наложить заклятье, то за века и эры могло накопиться сотни, тысячи потерянных душ!  
Напуганный этой мыслью, Хиромаса выбежал из комнаты и уж, было, хотел выйти во двор, как взгляд его привлек кото, лежащий в смежной комнате за раздвижной ширмой на подушках из плотного яркого шелка. Это был огромный и невыразимо прекрасный и изящный инструмент, с искусной отделкой, с перламутровыми колками и темной благородно отполированной декой. На таком пристало играть самому Императору, не меньше! Хиромаса восхищенно вздохнул, и все пугающие мысли тот час вылетели из его головы.  
Он опустился перед кото на колени, котодзумэ из слоновой кости лежали тут же, небрежно брошенные на шелк, будто бы кто-то только недавно играл. Хиромаса надел их и бережно провел рукой по струнам. И кото отозвался печальным стоном, задрожал под его пальцами, как раненое животное.  
– Какой же ты молодец, Хиромаса, – сказал из-за его спины Сеймей, и Хиромаса обернулся в полном смятении.  
– Это голос Саюри, – добавил Сеймей печально. – Я узнаю его.  
Хиромаса охнул и поспешно скинул котодзумэ с пальцев, не желая напрасно тревожить дух несчастной женщины-лисицы.

***

– А, вот и один из недостающих кусочков, – усмехнулся Шерлок, отбрасывая телефон на подушку. Последние полчаса он был занят тем, что, сидя на кровати с ногами, названивал каким-то людям и разговаривал с ними на разные голоса, представляясь то мистером Раффлтопом, то господином Оле Свенссоном, то сэром Грэшером. Во время этих мистификаций Шерлок Холмс совершенно преображался, и Джону, вполглаза наблюдавшему за происходящим, даже казалось, будто бы он наяву видит и нервного, неуверенного в себе риэлтора, и неторопливого добродушного датчанина, и пожилого, ироничного до желчности аристократа. Честно говоря, раньше с обманом порядочных граждан у Шерлока дела обстояли не так блестяще. Он, конечно, мог пустить слезу или разыграть душещипательную сцену, но на то, чтобы спокойно и без лишней суеты изобразить человека, который не переживает в этот момент ярких, выпуклых эмоций, его обычно не хватало. Не хватало терпения. Теперь же, как было ясно, с терпением у Шерлока Холмса все в порядке, даже более чем.  
– Что выяснил? – поинтересовался Джон, отвлекаясь от непонятно тревожащих мыслей и откладывая наконец в сторону книгу, в чтении которой за эти полчаса не сдвинулся дальше первых трех страниц.  
– Питер О’Тул, наш тибетский отшельник. Оказывается, он вернулся в Ирландию еще пять лет назад, но неофициально, никто толком не знает, где он жил и как перемещался все это время, но...  
– Он мог быть в Дублине, когда у Хлои Хоган начались проблемы с головой, – закончил за него Джон.  
– Именно. – Шерлок потянулся и неторопливо спустил ноги с кровати, глядя на Джона со сдержанным весельем во взгляде. – Не желаешь нанести визит единственному выжившему?  
– Еще бы! Ты знаешь, где он?  
– Есть пара предположений.

Это был обычный серый дом в георгианском стиле на Чарлвилл Молл: выбеленный первый этаж, чугунная решетка и полукруглый, с тремя каменными ступеньками подъезд на две двери. Питер О’Тул жил за той, которая по какой-то неясной прихоти владельцев оказалась выкрашенной в ярко-малиновый цвет. Честное слово, Джон и прежде встречал в Дублине входные двери самых разных цветов, но впервые видел настолько кричащий и неприятный оттенок. Должно быть, мистер О’Тул был действительно незаурядным человеком, если судить по цвету двери или его неожиданному тибетскому путешествию. Потому что, если судить по тому человеку, в гостиной которого они сейчас сидели, мистер О’Тул был обычным алкоголиком, бывшей звездой-однодневкой, человеком, потерявшем не только цель в жизни, но и само желание жить. Высокий и очень худой, почти истощенный, в покрытом пятнами домашнем халате и вязаных толстых носках, с набрякшими черными мешками под глазами, с отросшими уже седоватыми бородой и усами, но почему-то бритой наголо головой. Он терзал свои узловатые пальцы, переводя воспаленный взгляд с одного на другого гостя.  
– Да, я слышал о том, что Клифф с Хлоей устроили, – О’Тул покивал, криво ухмыляясь, и цепко глянул на Шерлока из-под кустистых бровей. – Вы ведь не из полиции. Эти меня уже допрашивали.  
– И что вы сказали полиции?  
– Не ваше дело, мистер Холмс. Вы же очень умный, догадайтесь сами.  
Джон обеспокоенно дернулся, но Шерлок только приподнял бровь, вопросительно глядя на собеседника.  
– Да будет вам, – фыркнул О’Тул. – Не все забывают сенсации трехлетней давности. Странно, что у вас еще не просят автографов на улице.  
– Вероятно, не все готовы увидеть давнего покойника в первом встречном.  
– Это точно! – внезапно расхохотался О’Тул, но скоро закашлялся, потянулся в карман халата за безразмерным клетчатым платком и с отвращением сплюнул в него. – У нас тут просто какой-то слет покойников, бывших и будущих.  
– Туберкулез? – спросил Шерлок с умеренным интересом.  
– Последняя стадия, мистер Холмс, так что держитесь подальше, если не хотите опять попасть в заголовки газет.  
Джон невольно поморщился, качая головой, все симптомы действительно были налицо, и, судя по всему, мистеру О’Тулу и правда оставалось недолго.  
– А вам, доктор, уже ничего не грозит, не бойтесь, – со смешком заявил О’Тул, заметив его движение. И снова Джона обдало волной иррациональной тревоги.  
– Почему мне не грозит? А кому грозит? – выпалил он, глядя хозяину квартиры в глаза. Тот снова усмехнулся.  
– Скоро узнаете.  
– Может быть, вы нас просветите? – подал голос Шерлок. Он тоже замер и вытянулся в напряжении, будто гончая, взявшая след, и пристально наблюдал за О’Тулом. Тот перевел на него взгляд, приоткрыл рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же закашлялся снова, на этот раз дольше и мучительней, и Джон заметил пятна крови, быстро проступающие на грязном носовом платке.  
– Оставьте это, – посоветовал О’Тул, без сил откинувшись на спинку своего кресла. – Если вы думаете, что я имею какое-то отношение… Или могу что-то изменить…  
– Если вы не можете чего-то изменить, вы всегда можете сообщить то, что знаете, тому, кто может.  
О’Тул устало хмыкнул, глядя на Шерлока почти без выражения.  
– Ничего вы не можете. Никто ничего не может. Лучше спрашивайте о том, за чем пришли. Хотя я и сам могу: никакого отношения к смерти Клиффа и Хлои я не имею. Парня мне жаль, а Хлоя была порядочной сучкой, но и она не заслужила такого.  
– Вы имеете в виду сумасшествие? – спросил Джон.  
– Она была нормальной, – отрезал О’Тул, ерзая в своем кресле и пытаясь усесться поудобней. – Она была чересчур нормальной, вот и не вынесла всей этой чертовщины.  
– Какой… что вы имеете в виду?  
– А мистер Холмс, кажется, уже понимает, что я имею в виду, – негромко засмеялся О’Тул. – И очень не хочет этого понимать.  
Джон недоуменно обернулся к Шерлоку, но тот со своим фирменным отстраненным выражением лица только растянул губы в улыбке и бросил через плечо:  
– Пойдем, Джон. Здесь нам больше делать нечего.  
После чего поднялся и стремительно вышел из комнаты. Джон еще пару раз ошарашено моргнул и тоже подскочил, торопливо попрощался с мистером О’Тулом и кинулся вслед за другом.  
– Эй! – уже на улице крикнул он в спину Шерлоку, который шел так быстро, что Джону, реши он за ним угнаться, пришлось бы перейти на бег. – Мне казалось, мы не должны отходить друг от друга!  
Шерлок остановился, как будто с разбегу налетел на стену, быстро обернулся, оглядывая Джона мечущимся тревожным взглядом, словно ожидал, что его уже успели за эти полминуты похитить и вырезать какой-нибудь жизненно важный орган.  
– Да что с тобой такое? – спросил Джон, подходя вплотную. Шерлок нахмурился, отворачиваясь, но Джон удержал его за рукав пальто.  
– Что? – спросил он тихонько. – Шерлок, скажи мне, что происходит. Я должен знать.  
Но Шерлок почти в отчаянье потряс головой, запуская пальцы обеих рук в свои растрепанные кудри.  
– Если бы я знал, что происходит, – процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Слишком противоречиво. Но он не лжет, может, он сумасшедший, но если так, то в этом деле слишком много психически нездоровых, что тоже не слишком правдоподобно…  
– Он может не врать и не быть сумасшедшим. Он может заблуждаться, Шерлок. Хотя я все равно не понимаю, о чем речь, но…  
– Возможно, – поморщился Шерлок, теперь он шагал так же широко, но медленно, жесткими рывками, будто сдерживал себя от желания побежать вперед со всех ног. – Мне нужно осмотреть дом Хоган и Деверо, с ребенком наверняка поговорить не удастся, но у них есть прислуга…  
– Я думал, что этим мы займемся в первую очередь, – заметил Джон.  
– Ты бы и занялся этим в первую очередь, если бы мы могли разделяться, но раз мы теперь сиамские детективы, придется все делать медленно. Как же это раздражает!  
Джон невольно хмыкнул.  
– То есть, к Питеру О’Тулу ты бы все равно отправился первым делом?  
– Его врач давала ему не больше недели семнадцать дней назад. Честно говоря, я был не уверен, что мы вообще застанем его в живых.  
Некоторое время они шли молча по набережной, пока не свернули к Талбот-стрит.  
– Так странно, – сказал Джон, когда они подошли к вокзалу. – Прошло всего семь лет, и все пятеро погибли. Теперь не осталось в живых никого из них. Ну, то есть, я имею в виду, один остался, но…  
– Да, да… – рассеянно пробормотал Шерлок, явно думая о чем-то своем и озираясь в поисках остановки такси. – Один остался…

Джон и не думал, что распеванием милых, но совсем не выдающихся песенок можно так хорошо зарабатывать. Жилище О’Тула его как-то совсем не подготовило к зрелищу роскошного особняка на Эйлсбери-роуд. Шерлок уже взбежал по ступеням широкого крыльца, а Джон все еще стоял в воротах, уперев руки в бедра и разглядывая дом. Четырехэтажное строение в викторианском стиле из красного кирпича смотрелось очень даже внушительно и нарядно с яркими белыми окнами и зелено-бордовым плющом, увивающим западную стену почти сплошным ковром.  
– Ты идешь? – нетерпеливо позвал его Шерлок от дверей, и только тогда Джон очнулся.  
– Дааа... – пробормотал он себе под нос, припуская трусцой к дожидающемуся его другу.  
– Что? – спросил тот, требовательно и резко нажимая кнопку звонка.  
– Да так, – пожал плечами Джон. – Ничего себе домик.  
Шерлок закатил глаза и развернулся к открывшейся двери.  
– Добрый день, – сказал он, любезно улыбаясь напуганной смуглой женщине в белом переднике. – Нам нужно задать вам несколько вопросов.  
– Вы из полиции? – подрагивающим голосом просила женщина.  
– Практически.  
– Мистер Пампкин, – раздалось из глубины дома. – Проходите, проходите. Миссис Мангешкар, это мои коллеги, мистер Пампкин и…  
Выглянувший на порог полный седоватый человек в замешательстве уставился на Джона.  
– Гарвин, – выпалил тот после секундного замешательства и протянул ладонь, растягивая губы в улыбке. – Стивен Гарвин. Меня приписали под начало Реджинальда… То есть, мистера Пампкина.  
– Детектив-инспектор Грейсхолд, – тот с облегчением пожал ему руку. – Рад знакомству. Заходите. С утра вас жду.  
Миссис Мангешкар посторонилась, пропуская их в просторный светлый холл. Джон вопросительно глянул на Шерлока, но тот только пожал плечами, проходя за детективом-инспектором вглубь дома. Ну и ладно, подумал Джон, с невольным любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам, и поспешил вслед за своим другом.  
– Значит, ситуация какая, – начал Грейсхолд, останавливаясь в огромной гостиной с камином. – Спальня, где нашли тела, на втором этаже, записка в кабинете мистера Деверо, вторая – в гардеробной миссис Хоган.  
– Две записки? – насторожился Шерлок.  
Грейсхолд кивнул. Он стоял в самом центре пушистого бежевого ковра, засунув большие пальцы за ремень брюк, и покачивался с пятки на носок, разглядывая то детектива, то его неожиданного спутника.  
– Именно поэтому вас мне и… – он кашлянул, поджимая губы. – Лично я уверен, что тут расследовать нечего, девочка давно была с приветом, и в том, что она наконец свела мужа в могилу, нет ничего невероятного. Тем более, что они оба – те еще хиппи.  
– Хиппи? В смысле, они имели приводы за хранение? – спросил Джон.  
– Один у Хоган и два у них вместе с Деверо. Последний оформлял я лично и больше чем уверен, что ни на чем серьезном они просто не попадались.  
– А на чем попадались?  
– Травка.  
Шерлок пренебрежительно дернул плечом.  
– Учитывая то, что их коллега О’Тул не менее пяти лет регулярно курил крэк и ни разу не попался, они были не хиппи, они были просто беспечными идиотами.  
– Что? – изумился Джон. – Крэк? С чего ты…  
– Вы же знаете, что глупо попадаются в основном те, кто употребляют случайно и разово и не имеют понятия о правилах безопасности, – Шерлок как всегда проигнорировал его, глядя на медленно багровеющего детектива-инспектора. – Эпизодическое употребление легких наркотиков никак не влияет психическую стабильность, так что, если самоубийство было совершено не в состоянии наркотического опьянения, наркотики не имеют никакого отношения к произошедшему. Свидетельств регулярного употребления нет, в крови следов, конечно же, тоже нет. Я понимаю, что вам не очень хочется проводить свой первый за долгое время выходной, дожидаясь навязанного вам консультанта по делу, которое вам совсем не интересно, потому что вы не испытываете к погибшим ничего, кроме зависти и злорадства, но не стоит искажать факты субъективными эмоциональными оценками, чтобы пораньше уехать домой, мистер Грейсхолд.  
Детектив-инспектор перевел взгляд на Джона, потом снова посмотрел на Шерлока и неожиданно фыркнул.  
– Спальня на втором этаже, мистер Пампкин, – сказал он тяжелым тоном. – Гардеробная и хозяйский кабинет тоже. Направьте лучше ваши усилия на дело, которое вам в отличие от меня, как вы справедливо заметили, чертовски интересно. А я подожду здесь, оплакивая свой первый за месяц выходной в компании миссис Мангешкар и отличного кофе с кексами. Если справитесь за полчаса, так и быть, оставлю и вам парочку.  
Джон прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, когда Шерлок с независимым видом прошествовал мимо него к лестнице на второй этаж.  
– Хорошо держитесь, – тихонько сказал он Грейсхолду, проходя рядом.  
– Это еще что, – сказал тот скептически, глядя Шерлоку вслед. – Вот лет семь назад, когда я был еще сержантом, угораздило меня поработать один раз с таким типом. Холмс была его фамилия, тоже из ваших. Вот тот был настоящий говнюк, упокой господь его душу.

___________  
Джон и Шерлок выходят из дома О’Тула  
http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/5/2/1952416/77157654.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Солнце уже снова поднималось над столицей, розовыми языками вылизывая белую бумагу сёдзи, тихо согревая темное дерево ступеней веранды, а Сеймей все еще готовился. Рыжий лис Масанори тоже был тут, и от его присутствия Хиромасе было неуютно. Лис выглядел сейчас, как высокий мужчина лет сорока, но его длинный нос и серо-золотое одеянье выдавали оборотня. Хиромаса на всякий случай отсел от него подальше. Всю ночь он просидел на веранде, прихлебывая из бутылочки неубывающее саке и прислушиваясь к голосу своего друга.  
– Это непросто – освободить чужую душу, – сказал ему Сеймей вечером, когда они привезли плачущий кото в его дом, что находится на Большой дороге Цутимикадо.  
– Но у тебя получится?  
– Получится. Уважаемый господин Масанори мне поможет.  
– Хорошо.  
– Но и для тебя есть дело, – сказал Сеймей, улыбаясь.  
– Что за дело?  
– Мне могут помешать освободить душу Саюри. Кто-то очень не любит лис, дорогой мой Хиромаса. Кто-то хочет их уничтожить одну за другой.  
– Зачем делать такое? Кому мешают лисы?  
Сеймей рассмеялся, с нежностью глядя на Хиромасу.  
– Ты уже забыл, что лисы могут быть не только хорошими?  
– Саюри была хорошей, – убежденно сказал Хиромаса, прижимая руку к груди. На мгновение перед его мысленным взором встало прекрасное белое лицо мертвой женщины. Ему стало грустно и одновременно горько оттого, что даже после смерти эта красивая женщина испытывает страдания.  
– Хороший ты человек, Хиромаса, – тихо сказал Сеймей, который наблюдал за ним с легкой печалью на лице. – Смотри же, чтобы никто нам не помешал.  
Он прошел в дом, а Хиромаса выпрямился и положил рядом с собой на пол обнаженный меч, внимательно глядя в тихо шелестящий буйно разросшимися травами сад. Через некоторое время, когда взошла луна, ему пришла в голову беспокойная мысль.  
– Сеймей? – позвал он тихонько. Но на его зов вышел из дома Масанори. Он плыл неторопливо, будто не касаясь досок пола ногами, а в руках его поблескивали драгоценные яшмовые четки, которые он перебирал.  
– Уважаемый Сеймей готовится, – сказал Масанори вежливо и щелкнул четками. – Не стоит его отвлекать.  
– Ведь он тоже лис, – сказал Хиромаса, хмурясь. Щелк. Щелк.  
– Наполовину.  
Щелк.  
– Это значит, что его тоже захотят убить и заковать навечно?  
Масанори только молча поклонился и ушел обратно в дом. А Хиромаса крепче вцепился в рукоятку меча и положил его себе на колени, чтобы не потерять драгоценных мгновений, когда появится злодей, убивающий лис. И просидел так, не сомкнув глаз, до самого рассвета, пока наконец из дальней комнаты не послышалось тихое пение.  
Голос звучал негромко и издалека, но Хиромасе казалось, будто его друг Абэ-но Сеймей, придворный онмёдзи, стоит у него прямо за спиной, напевая на ухо непонятные слова заклинания.

***  
– Вот! – с облегчением сказал Шерлок за его спиной, и Джон вздрогнул, оторвавшись от разглядывания солидной, даже опечатанной витрины, похожей на музейную, с лежащими на темно-зеленом бархате каменными четками.  
– Где мусор? Она должна быть где-то... – Шерлок покрутил головой по сторонам, кинулся к мусорной корзине, выворачивая все ее содержимое на пол. – Они что, успели вынести мусор?..  
Он подскочил и наполовину высунулся в дверь.  
– Миссис Мангешкар, Грейсхолд, кто-нибудь трогал мусор в кабинете? – крикнул он вниз. По лестнице послышались торопливые шаги, и на пороге показался детектив-инспектор, жующий на ходу.  
– Никто ничего не трогал, – мрачно сказал он, оглядывая вываленную на ковер кучу. – Мы только вывезли тела, вас дожидаясь. Они могли протухнуть.  
– Передайте вашему фотографу, что он безрукий бездарь, – проворчал Шерлок, раздраженно копаясь в куче бумажек и обрезков. – Абсолютно бесполезные фотографии, с таким подходом к детализации лучше бы ему работать на свадьбах.  
Грейсхолд пожал плечами.  
– Извините, мистер Пампкин, в следующий раз к вашему приезду заснимем место преступления в 3D. Это все?  
Шерлок, все так же стоя коленями на ковре, вскинул голову, глядя сквозь собеседника.  
– У вас заварной крем в углу рта, – сказал он без выражения. – Куда он мог ее сунуть? Он спал в трусах, никаких карманов. Он ходил по дому в джинсах и майке, в джинсах ничего. Ни халата, ни пижамы… в мусоре ничего… Куда он ее дел?  
– Что? – спросил Джон.  
– Записку! – Шерлок раздраженно вскочил на ноги. – Предсмертную записку!  
– Она же вот, лежит на столе…  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
– Что лежит на столе, инспектор? Блок писчей бумаги, проклеен по верхнему торцу, сто листов стандарт. «Никто не виноват, мама, прости, так будет лучше» четким округлым почерком – это, по-вашему, записка?  
– А по-вашему? – вздохнул Грейсхолд, морщась.  
Шерлок подхватил бумажный блок и поднял его на уровень глаз, чуть наклоняя.  
– На предыдущем листке было написано что-то еще. Неровный, нервный нажим, следы букв не прочитываются и частично перекрыты новым текстом. Предыдущий лист был оторван в спешке, часть осталась на клеевой основе. Нижний правый угол блока на пять листов смят ладонью. И…  
Шерлок нахмурился, поводя носом. Нахмурился еще сильней и медленно втянул воздух чуть ли не с самой поверхности бумаги.  
– Ну конечно, – пробормотал он, швыряя бумажный блок на стол. – Сидр. Где кухня?  
– Кухня? – недоуменно переспросил Грейсхолд, но Шерлок уже оттолкнул его и кинулся вниз, дробно топоча по лестнице.  
– Кухня, инспектор! То место, где вы ели кексы! – донеслось снизу.  
– Простите, – сказал Джон, аккуратно отодвигая Грейсхолда и устремляясь за Шерлоком.

– Да, – пробормотал Джон, стараясь дышать ртом. – Теперь я верю, что они ничего здесь не трогали.  
Шерлок не реагировал. Он увлеченно перерывал кухонный помойный бачок, который пах ровно так, как должен пахнуть бачок с органическими отходами, четыре дня простоявший при комнатной температуре. Инспектор Грейсхолд с интересом наблюдал за его манипуляциями издалека, миссис Мангешкар страдальчески вздыхала, но не решалась сказать ни слова.  
– Ага! – торжествующе воскликнул наконец Шерлок, выуживая из гнилых объедков измятый и надорванный в нескольких местах бумажный лист. И все присутствующие тут же подались к нему, несмотря на не самый приятный запах.  
– «Это стало невыносимым», – с удовольствием зачитал Шерлок. – «Я больше не могу терпеть, я больше не могу объяснять это совпадениями, это не совпадения, она чудовище, чудовище!»  
Он недоуменно кашлянул и нахмурился.  
– «Я виноват перед ней, чем бы она ни была, но я больше не могу, я желаю ей смерти, я не хочу…» – Шерлок поджал губы, быстро и внимательно разглядывая записку, покачал головой. – Потом он выпил и успокоился. И написал вторую записку.  
– Чушь какая-то, – недоуменно покачал головой Грейсхолд. – Хоган, конечно, была с приветом, но называть ее чудовищем…  
– Миссис Мангешкар, – осторожно позвал Джон, на протяжении всего времени, что Шерлок зачитывал записку, наблюдавший за экономкой. Та вздрогнула, со свистом втягивая воздух, и перевела переполненный страхом взгляд на него.  
– Миссис Мангешкар, – сказал Джон мягко. – Вы ведь хотите что-то сказать, правда? Вы что-то знаете?  
Она посмотрела на Шерлока, на нахмурившегося инспектора и снова обернулась к Джону.  
– Это не о ней, – прошептала она еле слышно. – Это не про миссис Хлою писал хозяин.  
– Хорошо, – быстро сказал Джон и шагнул к холодильнику. – Давайте вы присядете, хорошо? Может быть, сидра? Или хотите чаю? Давайте я заварю, ладно?  
Миссис Мангешкар заторможено кивнула, садясь за стол и закрывая лицо руками. Слегка растерянный Шерлок аккуратно отступил к окну и занял там выжидательную позицию с наилучшим углом обзора, вероятно. Джон был ему невероятно благодарен за молчание, Шерлок нечасто раньше проявлял хоть какой-то такт, как правило, охотничий азарт отключал с трудом привитые зачатки социализации, заставляя идти напролом. Хотя, это все, конечно, могло быть хорошим расчетом, даже Шерлок признавал, что иногда следует проявлять терпение, чтобы узнать больше. Инспектор, слава богу, тоже молчал, прислонившись к косяку и настороженно разглядывая экономку так, будто первый раз ее видит и не очень уверен, что она сейчас не выхватит пистолет, например, или не залезет на стол, чтобы станцевать стриптиз. Джон невольно хмыкнул от этой неуместной мысли, но чай к этому моменту уже вскипел, и ему оставалось только добавить в чашку немного молока и подсесть к миссис Мангешкар, которая, кажется, успела за это время расплакаться и теперь тихо всхлипывала, то и дело вытирая пальцами потекшую по щекам тушь.  
– Держите, – он пододвинул чашку ближе, и экономка вцепилась в нее обеими руками, плотно обхватывая тонкий фарфор, явно обжигая ладони, но не чувствуя этого.  
– Это не про миссис Хлою, – сказала она Джону, часто кивая. – Я здесь давно работаю, уже пять лет… – она рассеянно обернулась к инспектору. – Я говорила полиции, я все рассказала, только... Это…  
– Да, милая, – подал голос Грейсхолд, отлепляясь наконец от косяка и подсаживаясь к экономке с другой стороны. – Расскажи нам, что тут творилось? Что это за чертовщина в записке?  
– Чертовщина, – убежденно заявила миссис Мангешкар, но тут же всхлипнула и на секунду приложила сложенные ладони ко лбу, пытаясь справиться с собой.  
– Это все началось четыре года назад, – начала она наконец. – Вернее, раньше, когда умерла мисс Рита.  
– Миссис Хлоя общалась с ней? – негромко спросил от окна Шерлок. Экономка кивнула, глядя в чашку с чаем.  
– Они были подругами. Раньше у них случались... Я сама не видела, но вы же понимаете, люди говорят.  
– О чем говорят? – спросил Джон сочувственно.  
– Соперничали сильно. Мисс Рита очень талантливая, красивый голос, но слишком полная. Ей это не мешало, и муж был, и все… Но ей был нужен мистер Клифф, а он выбрал миссис Хлою. Но это все было давно, они помирились, даже дружили.  
– Это вы слышали, как миссис Хлоя разговаривала с мисс Ритой за два часа до ее смерти? – спросил Шерлок. Миссис Мангешкар кивнула, всхлипывая и едва сдерживая слезы.  
– Это было давно, но, может быть, вы помните, вам ничего не показалось странным в этом разговоре?  
– Меня уже спрашивала и полиция, и журналисты много раз…  
– Попробуйте еще раз вспомнить. В свете последних событий.  
Экономка с сожалением покачала головой.  
– Ну вот разве что мисс Рита спросила про четки. Полиции я рассказывала, а журналистам не стала, вы же знаете, если начнется, миссис Хлоя меня бы не похвалила…  
– Какие четки? – перебил ее Джон, настораживаясь.  
– В кабинете мистера Клиффа. Старые четки, хозяин их давно купил, на аукционе. Говорили, они раньше принадлежали какому-то фашисту.  
– Какому еще фашисту? – нахмурился Грейсхолд, а Джон вопросительно обернулся к Шерлоку. Тот стоял, крепко зажмурившись, и только медленно качал головой из стороны в сторону.  
– Я не знаю, – пожала плечами миссис Мангешкар. – Они старинные и очень дорогие, и почему-то мисс Рита спросила о них что-то, а миссис Хлоя очень удивилась и сказала: «Четки? Да все уговариваю его продать, какой из него коллекционер, схватил первое, что под руку попалось».  
– А дальше?  
– А дальше опять про концерт и про то, что мисс Рита скоро приедет…  
– Менгеле, – внезапно выпалил Шерлок. – Йозеф Менгеле. Принадлежащие ему четки «Таики» были проданы на аукционе Кристис в две тысячи восьмом.  
– Нацистские четки? – Джон скептически пожал головой. – Выглядят они, как настоящая древность.  
– Это и есть древность, – сварливо заметил Шерлок. – Их Менгеле подарил какой-то японский чин, приезжавший обмениваться опытом. У них даже есть собственное имя!  
– Обмениваться опытом, вот как это называется…  
– Неважно, миссис Мангешкар, продолжайте, пожалуйста. Что случилось после смерти мисс Дженкинс?  
Экономка снова вцепилась в кружку с чаем, да так, что побелели смуглые пальцы.  
– Сначала миссис Хлоя очень горевала, а хозяин начал пить. Они с мисс Ритой были большими друзьями, он ее любил очень… Не так, как миссис Хлою, по-другому. А потом... Они очень сильно поссорились. Хозяин с хозяйкой. Хозяин был пьяный, кричал на миссис Хлою, я даже хотела вызвать полицию, боялась, что он ее побьет. Но все обошлось. А потом хозяйка понесла.  
– Что, простите? – переспросил Джон.  
– Забеременела, – раздраженно пояснил Шерлок. – Дальше?  
– Она очень похудела. И так была тоненькой, а тут просто скелет, кожей обтянутый. Вы же знаете, как женщины цветут, пока носят дитя. Полнеют, кожа становится хорошая, волосы блестят... А у нее все наоборот, волосы клочками полезли, морщины, по всем врачам ходила, на специальных диетах сидела, ничего не помогало. Едва не погибла, разродившись. И в тот же день ее бывший муж умер. Попал в аварию.  
– Когда точно? – требовательно спросил Шерлок, вглядываясь в лицо экономки.  
– В тот же день…  
– Время? Во сколько были роды? Когда зарегистрирована смерть?  
– Эй! – окликнул его Грейсхолд. – Эван Корр попал в аварию в Австралии. Какое это имеет отношение…  
Шерлок только фыркнул, быстро набирая что-то на своем телефоне.  
– Время родов, – напомнил он миссис Мангешкар, не поднимая взгляда.  
– Два часа пополудни, – произнесла та растерянно, оглядываясь на скептически прищурившегося инспектора.  
– Черт знает что! – с отвращением выплюнул Шерлок, засовывая телефон обратно в карман.  
– Что? – эхом откликнулся Джон.  
– Время смерти – четыре часа ночи.  
– А… – Джон нахмурился. – А разница?  
– Десять часов разница, – недовольно буркнул Грейсхолд. – Ну и что? Один умер, другой родился… Каждую секунду в мире кто-то умирает и кто-то рождается!  
– Конечно, – сдержанно отозвался Шерлок. – Это совпадение. Вероятно, одно из тех, которые мистер Деверо отказался считать за совпадения в своей настоящей предсмертной записке.  
– Совпадение, мистер Пампкин, – веско сказал инспектор, – это то стечение обстоятельств, за которое мы не можем никого привлечь. Если можете мне доказать, что Деверо накануне родов жены метнулся в Сидней, чтобы символически прикончить бывшего соперника…  
– Почему Деверо? – внезапно сказал Джон. – О’Тул. Питер О’Тул, ударник.  
– А он-то тут при чем?  
– Он уже вернулся из Тибета, он мог…  
– А мотив?  
– Не знаю, – вынужден был признать Джон, снова оглядываясь на Шерлока в ожидании поддержки. Но тот хмуро смотрел в окно, засунув руки в карманы и, кажется, не слыша их беседы вообще.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Джон. – Что было дальше?  
– Дальше… – миссис Мангешкар замялась. – Только пообещайте, пожалуйста, пообещайте, что это никуда не пойдет дальше полиции. Пожалуйста.  
Грейсхолд нахмурился.  
– Это зависит…  
Но экономка перебила его.  
– Это девочка. Соня.  
– Что? – выдохнул Джон в замешательстве. Миссис Мангешкар закрыла глаза, и по полным щекам темными дорожками побежали слезы.  
– Нельзя, чтобы об этом узнали. Это сломает ей всю жизнь. Она хорошая девочка, это что-то… Я не знаю. Какая-то болезнь.  
– Выражайтесь ясней, – потребовал Шерлок. Экономка задохнулась и вскинула голову, глядя ему прямо в глаза:  
– Она пыталась его соблазнить. Соня. Своего собственного отца. Я… я видела. Сама видела.  
– Четырехлетний ребенок… – осторожно начал Грейсхолд, пока Джон только потрясенно пялился на нее.  
– Я видела, – еще раз повторила миссис Мангешкар, закрывая лицо руками. – Два раза. Мистер Клифф говорил ей, чтобы она не смела больше так делать, запирал ее в детской. А потом плакал.  
– Как реагировала миссис Хоган? – нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок. Джон кинул на него изумленный взгляд: тот стоял, напрягшись, будто готовый в любой момент сорваться с места и кинуться на миссис Мангешкар и вцепиться зубами в добычу.  
Экономка вздохнула.  
– Сначала не верила. Потом думала, что хозяин… Что он сам. Что он хочет это сделать. А потом она попала в больницу, когда увидела... То есть, я думаю, что она увидела. Хозяин отправил девочку в закрытый детский сад и забирал только на выходные. А потом…  
Миссис Мангешкар внезапно всхлипнула и разрыдалась, закрывая руками лицо. Шерлок бросил растерянный взгляд на Джона и резко шагнул от своего окна к плите.  
– Еще чаю? – спросил он напряженным неуверенным голосом, и одновременно с его словами что-то тихо звякнуло, и миссис Мангешкар безмолвно откинулась на стуле, слепо глядя в потолок.  
– На пол все! – рявкнул Джон, еще толком не успев сообразить, что произошло, и первым упал со стула, дернул за штанину замершего Шерлока. И только когда тот оказался рядом, напряженный и пытающийся вытянуть посильней шею, разглядеть, что происходит за окном, Джон кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону инспектора, уже прижимающего к уху телефон. А потом подполз к стулу миссис Мангешкар, перехватил болтающуюся безвольно руку и зарычал от досады и злости. Пульса не было. Неудивительно, при том, что пуля, пробив стекло, попала точно в лоб несчастной экономке.

________  
Хиромаса и Масанори  
http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/5/2/1952416/77372768.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

– Теперь она свободна? – просил Хиромаса, когда Сеймей вышел наконец из дома.  
– Да.  
Тот устало опустился на веранду, прислоняясь затылком к деревянной колонне.  
– Как хорошо!  
– Хорошо ли? – улыбнулся Сеймей.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Это лиса. То, что душа Саюри обрела свободу, только лишило ее хвоста. Теперь она может стать человеком, которого будет никак не отличить от лисы.  
– Она останется чудовищем? – поразился Хиромаса. – Как же так?  
Сеймей помолчал, сидя с закрытыми глазами, и Хиромаса уже подумал, что он заснул. Но тот вдруг тихо сказал:  
– У человека и у лисы души разные. Человек, перерождаясь, все забывает, что было с ним прежде. Так сделано, чтобы воспоминания о прошлых страданиях и бедствиях не сводили людей с ума. Ведь если ты живешь уже десятую жизнь, как тяжело помнить все, что с тобой было. Всех, кого когда-то любил и кого больше не встретишь. Смерть для человека – возможность избавиться от мучений.  
– А для лисы? – шепотом спросил Хиромаса.  
– А лисы ничего не забывают. Лиса может дожить до тысячи лет и не сойти с ума.  
Сеймей обернулся к другу и улыбнулся. Тот смотрел на него расширившимися глазами, полными не ужаса – сочувствия.  
– Значит, ты меня запомнишь? – спросил Хиромаса.  
Сеймей кивнул.  
– Но ведь не может быть, чтобы мы больше никогда не встретились! Послушай, Сеймей, ведь можно сделать так, чтобы ты меня нашел?  
– Может быть.  
– Попробуй!  
– Я попробую, Хиромаса, – улыбнулся Сеймей, отворачиваясь.  
Несколько минут прошли в молчании, а потом Хиромаса вдруг поднял голову.  
– Сеймей, можно спросить?  
– Спрашивай.  
– Какую по счету жизнь ты живешь?  
– Зачем тебе это знать?  
Хиромаса еще немного помолчал, а потом спросил, хмурясь:  
– Может быть, мы уже встречались, только я не помню?  
– Может быть.  
– Не скажешь?  
– Нет.  
– Потому что мне нельзя знать?  
– Потому что ты мой друг, и я люблю тебя таким, какой ты сейчас. Не стоит думать о прошлых и будущих воплощениях, ведь ты человек. Ты всегда будешь таким, каким захочешь быть.  
Хиромаса вздохнул.  
– Это все так сложно, – пожаловался он. – Я не понимаю, что ты говоришь.  
– Давай выпьем чаю, – предложил Сеймей. Так они и поступили. Через некоторое время к ним присоединился господин Масанори. Он все еще был человеком, но лицо его будто еще сильней вытянулось и уже совсем напоминало лисью морду. Сеймей завел с ним какой-то мудреный разговор, в котором Хиромаса не понимал ни слова. Поэтому он, извинившись, поднялся и пошел в дом, сославшись на то, что хотел бы посмотреть красивый кото, привезенный из дома Саюри.  
Инструмент стоял на подставке посередине комнаты. Хиромаса осторожно тронул пальцами струны, в любой момент готовый отскочить, если кото снова заплачет. Но душа мертвой лисы уже улетела из него, поэтому инструмент отозвался только мелодичным звоном. Хиромаса надел котодзумэ и улыбнулся – ему пришла в голову мысль сыграть давно слагаемую мелодию на кото. Раньше он и помыслить не мог, что получит возможность коснуться такого дорогого и благородного инструмента, и потому сочинял мелодию на флейте. Но сейчас, стоило только пробежаться по струнам, как в его душе зародилось понимание: эта мелодия, конечно же, предназначалась для кото.  
Он закрыл глаза, перебирая ноты, и блаженно улыбался, слушая, как плывет негромкая журчащая музыка, сливаясь с голосами Сеймея и Масанори, доносившимися с веранды.  
Но вдруг мелодию прервал резкий вскрик.  
Хиромаса вскочил на ноги, бросаясь на веранду и выхватывая меч на бегу.

***

– Это был Моран, – сказал Джон, как только от них отошел констебль.  
– Да, – просто ответил Шерлок. Джон длинно выругался. Все возвращалось на круги своя: только теперь они уже вдвоем сидели на задней площадке кареты «Скорой помощи», на плечах – плед, вокруг – суета и куча полицейских, среди которых почти сразу же затерялся Грейсхолд.  
– Я убью Майкрофта, – пообещал Джон. – Как он позволил подойти снайперу так близко?  
– В этом весь смысл охоты на живца, – бесстрастно ответил Шерлок. – Тебе нужно было остаться в Лондоне.  
Джон молча показал ему средний палец, и Шерлок так же отстраненно хмыкнул, отворачиваясь.  
– Смысл охоты на живца в том, чтобы успеть перехватить преступника раньше, чем он успеет нанести вред! – рявкнул Джон, но Шерлок только плечами пожал. Он явно обдумывал что-то, и это что-то мало соотносилось с тем, что его только что пытались убить. В очередной раз.  
– Твой брат – редкостная сволочь, – сказал Джон наконец, потому что больше не мог молчать на эту тему.  
– Тем не менее, в данный момент не он наш враг.  
– Мне нужно оружие.  
Шерлок заинтересованно обернулся к нему.  
– Знаешь, где взять?  
Джон пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
– У меня трое бывших сослуживцев в Дублине. Естественно, я знаю, где взять оружие.  
Шерлок распахнул глаза в оскорбленном изумлении, но почти тут же взял себя в руки и нахмурился.  
– А я всегда считал, что ты ездишь сюда по работе. Как тебе удавалось так долго скрывать?  
Джон хмыкнул, невольно улыбаясь.  
– Знаешь, я тоже хочу немного приватности. Раз уж ты изводил всех девушек, с которыми я пытался встречаться…  
– То ты стал встречаться с солдатами? Хороший выбор.  
– Шерлок, это были единственные отношения, на которые ты никак не мог повлиять. Мои подруги, мои друзья и знакомые, весь мой круг общения в Лондоне – все крутилось вокруг тебя. Это очень увлекательно, но, поверь мне, немного ненормально. Мне хотелось, чтобы в какую-то часть моей жизни у тебя не было доступа.  
– Иллюзия независимости, – недовольно хмыкнул Шерлок, досадливо хлопая ладонью по колену.  
– Пускай иллюзия, – спокойно пожал плечами Джон. – Она мне была нужна, и я ее получал.  
Шерлок поджал губы и отвернулся, демонстративно на него не глядя. Боже, все совсем как в старые добрые времена, ревнует даже не к людям, к утаенной информации. Властелин данных, великий Шерлок Холмс, который, скорей всего, просто «стер» бы ненужные сведения со своего жесткого диска, но как же кто-то посмел от него что-то скрыть, а он не заметил…  
– Больше не нужна? – ровным тоном спросил Шерлок через некоторое время и пояснил. – Независимость.  
Джон легко соскочил наземь, сбрасывая плед на руки подошедшему медбрату.  
– У меня было три года, чтобы отдохнуть от тебя, так что пока я вполне доволен концентрацией Шерлока Холмса в моей жизни. Если ты меня достанешь, поверь, я придумаю что-нибудь. Года через два, скажем. Или пять.  
Он еще успел поймать до странности самодовольный взгляд Шерлока, прежде чем вынырнувший все-таки из суеты и всполохов полицейских мигалок детектив-инспектор Грейсхолд сообщил, что они могут отправляться в отель.

Пару лет назад Джон серьезно раздумывал над тем, чтобы оставить Лондон и переехать сюда. Место, которое ничем не напоминало о прошлой жизни, старые товарищи под боком, такие же списанные калеки, как и он сам. Пестрый и шумный Темпл Бар в первые пару месяцев, а потом – тихий паб в своем районе, спокойная работа в местной больнице под боком. Может быть, подружка. Или даже жена. Крис, например, женился, Колин уже успел развестись и жениться снова… И не помешали ни отсутствие руки по локоть в первом случае, ни две контузии во втором. А у Джона всего-то – психосоматические проблемы, и то в прошлом. Он ведь серьезно ждал, что с уходом Шерлока как по мановению волшебной палочки все вернется: и хромота, и подлый тремор. И кошмары. Нет. Разве только кошмары, но теперь они были другими, новыми. Не подкидывающий среди ночи адреналиновый выброс, колотящееся в горле сердце и работающие на предельной скорости легкие, нет. Теперь это была тягучая тоскливая дрянь, какая-нибудь неотвратимая неизбежность, удушливо тянущееся время, безнадежность и отчаянье. Теперь Джон просыпался на мокрой подушке, со слипшимися от соли ресницами, даже не помня, как плакал.  
Но в целом все было гораздо лучше, чем до того, как Шерлок появился в его жизни. Можно было терпеть. Паршиво было только вспоминать, а в Дублине воспоминаний не было, никаких. Они с Шерлоком ни разу здесь не были, Джон даже не звонил домой, когда приезжал сюда, так что… это была чистая зона. До сих пор.  
– Это твой парень, Уотсон? – хмыкнул Колин, искоса поглядывая на стоящего у стойки паба Шерлока. – Столько времени скрывал такого... эм... примечательного бойфренда.  
Крис с Джоном-большим довольно заржали, и Джон на секунду обреченно прикрыл глаза.  
– Да, да, это мой парень, если вам интересно, кто снизу, то мы меняемся, и ни один из нас не носит кружевное белье. Я надеюсь, – добавил он с легким сомнением.  
Колин разочарованно покачал головой.  
– С тобой не интересно, Уотсон.  
– Извини, Райли, я по делу.  
Ребята переглянулись.  
– Серьезное дело?  
– Летел воздухом, не смог захватить необходимый инструмент, а тут нас, кажется, встречают.  
Крис присвистнул.  
– Нужна поддержка?  
– Нужно оружие, – заявил Шерлок, составляя на стол четыре кружки с пивом и садясь рядом с Джоном.  
– Уверены?  
– В него стреляли, – мрачно ответил Джон, отхлебывая из своего стакана. – Вчера. И еще три раза за последние два года, только я не в курсе был.  
– Пять раз, – поправил его Шерлок.  
– Что? Ты говорил…  
– Еще два раза просто к слову не пришлись.  
– Ты что, какой-то хренов мафиозо? – ошарашено спросил Джон-большой. – В меня столько раз за весь контракт в Афганистане не стреляли.  
– Попадали в меня реже, – уточнил Шерлок, и ребята невесело рассмеялись.  
– Хороший у тебя парень, Уотсон, – одобрил Колин, похлопывая Джона по плечу. – С юмором.  
– Угу, – пробормотал себе под нос Джон. – Бесплатное стенд-ап шоу каждый день.  
– Глок или кольт? – негромко спросил Крис, не поднимая головы от кружки.  
– Я тебе что, ковбой? – возмутился Джон. – Глок.  
– А мне кольт, – тихонько сказал Шерлок. Джон даже обернулся к нему, чтобы сказать все, что он думает по этому поводу, но почему-то при взгляде на закусившего губу Шерлока решил смолчать. Кольт так кольт. По-хорошему смысла в этом было немного, Джон прекрасно понимал, что от снайпера никакие пистолеты не спасут. Спасти мог только бронежилет и каска, и да, он представлял себе Шерлока в таком наряде. И все, что Шерлок ему скажет по этому поводу…  
Но с оружием было привычней и почему-то уверенней. Может быть, именно в этой ничем не оправданной уверенности и заключалась ошибка.

Маленькая Соня Деверо сейчас жила с семьей брата отца. Вообще-то они не имели никакого права встречаться с ней, девочкой должны были заниматься психологи, но Шерлок настоял, и детектив-инспектор Грейсхолд почему-то пошел ему навстречу. Джона всегда поражало то, как свойски Шерлок обходится с полицией, и как те спускают ему это с рук. Ладно, Лестрейд, с ним Шерлок был знаком давно, мало того, с ним был знаком Майкрофт, так что как бы своевольный гений сыска не выпендривался, к Лестрейду он все-таки относился уже как к члену семьи, да и тот отвечал взаимностью. Но чем он успел очаровать мрачного Грейсхолда до такой степени, что тот рискнул собственной карьерой, было непонятно. Интриговало.  
– Надеюсь, этот ребенок не закричит от ужаса, увидев твое лицо, – пробормотал Джон себе под нос, спеша за своим длинноногим другом по коридорам полицейского участка.  
– Надеюсь, этот ребенок не попытается залезть мне в штаны.  
– Шерлок!  
– Реджинальд. Для тебя – просто Реджи.  
– Это маленький ребенок! В таком возрасте она не понимает, что делает…  
– Ну, судя по всему, от матери она избавлялась вполне со знанием дела…  
– Ты не думаешь, что экономка могла… ошибиться?  
– Сейчас увидим.  
Он буквально ворвался в комнату отдыха, где их ждали родственники девочки и сама Соня, и неожиданно замер на месте, так что Джон едва не влетел в его спину по инерции.  
– Привет, – сказала маленькая девочка с двумя жиденькими пшеничными косичками, сидящая на руках у полной обеспокоенной женщины. – Ты меня опять не узнаешь?  
– Нет, – сказал Шерлок, чуть помедлив, и осторожно подошел ближе, вглядываясь в ребенка. – А должен?  
– Нет, – вздохнула девочка. – Я пошутила.  
– Ты меня знаешь?  
– Я не знаю, как тебя зовут, – сказала Соня и перевела взгляд на Джона. Настолько взрослый и спокойный взгляд, что тот почувствовал себя более чем неуютно.  
– А ты дождался.  
– Чего? – слабо контролируя себя, спросил Джон, и девочка спокойно кивнула на Шерлока.  
– Его.  
– Откуда тебе это известно? – резко спросил Шерлок, придвигаясь ближе, но Грейсхолд тут же вскинулся.  
– Эй! Потише, мистер! Это ребенок.  
– Никакой это не ребенок… Это… – Шерлок возмущенно сморщился, – существо…  
– Следите за языком, Пампкин, иначе я живо выставлю вас отсюда…  
Девочка глянула на Джона чистыми бирюзовыми глазами, неожиданно подмигнула и в то же мгновенье сладко и совершенно искренне разрыдалась, едва не захлебываясь плачем.  
– Уберите их! – заверещала женщина, торопливо хватая ребенка обеими руками и пытаясь прижать к своей необъятной груди, от чего девочка заплакала еще горше.  
– Вон, все вон! – рявкнул Грейсхолд, и Джона вместе с Шерлоком в несколько секунд вынесло из комнаты отдыха.  
– Ну, по крайней мере, она не сразу начала кричать, – растерянно пробормотал Шерлок, оглядываясь на тяжело дышащего Джона.  
– Как она… Откуда она могла знать?  
– Понятия не имею, – Шерлок досадливо цыкнул и глянул на матовое стекло закрытой двери комнаты отдыха.  
– Какая-то… я не знаю, телепатия? Ясновидение?  
– Маловероятно.  
– Но что это может быть еще? Учитывая остальные обстоятельства…  
Шерлок неожиданно довольно ухмыльнулся.  
– Что-то экстраординарное, мистер Гарвин.  
Это было отвратительно – опять разливающееся по длинному породистому лицу предвкушение, почти сексуальное возбуждение и радость от новой, еще невиданной загадки.  
– Она откуда-то знает тебя, – напомнил ему Джон. Шерлок кинул на него взгляд искоса и фыркнул, направляясь к выходу.  
– Тебя тоже.  
Шагая рядом, Джон шмыгнул носом и снова посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот шел быстро и целеустремленно, улыбаясь собственным мыслям, и Джон невольно почувствовал такую же радость и азарт от предстоящего расследования. Это всего лишь маленькая несчастная девочка, у которой погибли родители, сказал он себе, пытаясь себя немного пристыдить, но губы сами расплывались в ухмылке. Да, она не выглядит особенно расстроенной. Может быть, у нее шок. Может быть, она просто болтала, что в голову придет, и это случайно совпало. В конце концов, она плакала. Предварительно хитро подмигнув Джону. Четырехлетняя девочка. Четырехлетние дети вообще умеют подмигивать? Или ему примерещилось от потрясения?..  
– Стоп! – внезапно сказал Шерлок севшим голосом и замер, настороженно шаря взглядом по сторонам. Джон автоматически схватился за пистолет, вставая спиной к спине друга.  
– Что?  
– Где-то здесь.  
Они, как нарочно, оказались в этот момент на маленькой и совершенно пустынной улице, здесь даже не было фонарей, только слабо светились занавешенные окна на четвертом этаже ближайшего дома. А сумерки уже опускались – серые, тяжелые, почти осязаемые осенние сумерки.  
– Откуда? – сквозь зубы спросил Джон, медленно поводя дулом по темным окнам, за каждым из которых мог притаиться этот чертов снайпер, а людей Майкрофта, которых он обещал, которые должны были заботиться о безопасности его брата, так и не было, чертов ублюдок…  
– Справа от… – начал было Шерлок, но тут Джона мягко толкнуло в спину, и он едва не упал на колени. А может быть и упал, потому что дальше он обнаружил себя сидящим на земле и прижимающим к себе, к своему животу голову Шерлока.  
– Нет, – сказал он негромко. – Нет.  
Пальцы сами проверили пульс, нырнули за отвороты пальто, скользнули по пропитанной кровью рубашке. Пуля попала прямо в сердце, это было понятно даже безо всякого вскрытия.  
– О господи, нет, – Джон мучительно покачал головой и зажмурился. А потом аккуратно положил Шерлока на мостовую, вынул из его руки так и не пригодившийся кольт и встал. Судя по траектории, стрелок не так далеко. Уже наверняка зачехлился и сейчас попытается уйти по людным к вечеру улицам. Но не уйдет. Далеко не уйдет, нет.


	6. Chapter 6

Густая чернильная синева к горизонту становилась все светлей и теплей, и от этого чудилось, будто приближается, вскидываясь медленными ленивыми протуберанцами, зеленое бурлящее зарево. Впрочем, и зарево, и даже горизонт казались ненастоящими, будто бы нарисованными искусной рукой акварелью по тонкой рисовой бумаге. И ощущение было такое, что стоит только моргнуть, как наваждение исчезнет, и картинка истает вместе с неторопливо крутящимися изумрудными вихрями и нежно-бирюзовыми кляксами.  
Он огляделся по сторонам, это было странно и непривычно, он словно смотрел во все стороны сразу и двигался во всех направлениях одновременно. Но в тот момент, как только он осознал неправильность своих ощущений, они тут же изменились. Теперь для того, чтобы осмотреться, нужно было поворачиваться вокруг своей оси. Это было не особенно удобно, но почему-то так было спокойней. Впрочем, все равно ничего нового он не увидел. Кругом было все то же самое: переплетенная с синевой чернота вокруг, а чем дальше, тем зеленей и светлей, и впереди, и позади, и по бокам. Вверху тоже было черно, а внизу было твердо.  
Он вскинул перед собой руки, и очертания белых, слабо светящихся пальцев медленно проступили в темноте. Чуть позже стали видны кисти, потом запястья. Дальше запястий по-прежнему текла плотная тьма, но когда он принялся себя ощупывать, ощущения были знакомыми, правда, такими, будто он касался себя через толстый слой одежды. Руки были на месте, грудь, живот, бедра. Он согнул ноги в коленях и опустился на корточки, наклоняясь вперед, касаясь пальцами твердого. И почти тут же от легкого прикосновения нахлынули волной спрятанные до сих пор ощущения: легко потянуло в крестце, щекотно мазнула по виску прядка волос, загудело под ребрами сердце, дернулся пульс на шее и тут же отдался тихим шорохом в ушах, пролетел по трахее холодный воздух, раздвинул грудную клетку и вышел обратно уже горячим, кольнуло под языком, и рот сразу же наполнился слюной… А под пальцами зашелестели, ласкаясь к чувствительной коже, бесчисленные лепестки – тонкие, едва ощутимые на ощупь. Вся твердь, на которой он стоял, была покрыта грудами шуршащих листков. Большие и маленькие, аккуратно обрезанные по краям страницы и небрежно выдранные, оторванные от чего-то клочки. Белые, серые, желтоватые, иногда совсем темные, с пятнами и обуглившимися краями.  
Он подхватил наугад несколько невесомых листков и наклонился ближе, пытаясь прочесть то, что на них было написано. Несмотря на кляксы и не совсем привычного начертания буквы, текст был виден отчетливо даже в висящей полутьме.  
«Почтенный Лодовико умер три дня назад. У него страшно раздулась и посинела израненная нога, он перестал ходить, а затем впал в беспамятство, отказывался от воды и скончался. Я остался один среди них. Надежды больше нет, и силы душевные отказывают. Прости, Господи, я не стану сопротивляться, когда они снова придут».  
Пальцы дрогнули, выпуская листки, и те почти беззвучно спланировали в ворох других и тут же затерялись среди них, таких разных и таких одинаковых.  
Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом взял еще несколько бумаг, хмурясь и внимательно вчитываясь в сияющие, будто изнутри, буквы.  
«Все! Все-все! Кончено! Никаких издевательств, никаких страданий больше! Я чистая, я птица! Я улечу, а вы не догоните! Не догоните, мерзкий пан Хоткевич! Мерзкий, мерзкий, знайте это, мерзкий всегда! Бог накажет вас!»  
«Кислорода осталось на полтора часа. Движок сдох окончательно. Цикл вырубило. Связь вырубило. Пускаю лазерное шоу по корпусу, но в атмосфере сполохи, так что вряд ли меня кто-то видит. Болтаюсь на устойчивой, единственный плюс. Да, визуалку тоже вырубило, не знаю, что там у них. Гробанулись наверняка. Но если вы там живы и доковыляете сюда когда-нибудь, будет вам сюрприз. Ха-ха. Ну, или если кто-то найдет. Жетон кладу на панель. Я тут один. КДС сержант Рамзес Пигаль»  
«Ле Пиньи – предатель!»  
«Денни, я люблю тебя, помни об этом, всегда помни»  
«Кто увидит это, передайте Ольге Петровне Ванюшиной, село Зеленое, что у Харькова, пусть знает, что сын ее, рядовой Ванюшин, не предавал Родину и всегда был за нашу Коммунистическую Партию и товарища Сталина!»  
Он нахмурился и аккуратно положил листки обратно, а потом встал и огляделся кругом. Стало заметно светлей, и под нежно-зеленым разгорающимся на полнеба заревом было видно, что исписанные, исчерканные, покрытые печатным текстом листки устилают все вокруг; на мгновение даже показалось, что все вокруг и есть – только огромное скопище листков, да постепенно светлеющая зелень над ним.  
– Вы правы, так и есть, – раздался голос позади, и он стремительно обернулся. Среди разлетевшихся, как от порыва ветра, листков стоял человек в свободной одежде непривычного кроя и смотрел ему прямо в глаза, едва заметно улыбаясь. Странная одежда, но где-то он это уже видел…  
– Хэйан, или ранний Эдо, – слетело с губ непроизвольно, но он тут же поправил себя. – Нет, все-таки Хэйан.  
Человек улыбнулся отчетливей, а затем неторопливо поклонился.  
– Все верно, господин Шерлок Холмс, слухи о вашей проницательности невероятно правдивы.  
Он замер, на секунду задохнувшись, будто от порыва снежной бури, ударившего в лицо. Шерлок Холмс. Да, Шерлок Холмс, это его имя. Это он. Его так зовут. Звали, снова поправил он себя, но уже не вслух. Память возвращалась рывками, болезненно толкалась в солнечное сплетение: темная мостовая, белые и желтые дома в сумерках, едва уловимый блеск в одном из темных окон, металл пистолета в ладони, твердая спина Джона вплотную к его спине, горячий удар в грудь…  
– Джон, – сказал он, опуская голову, и зажмурился. Это было плохо. Очень плохо. Отвратительно. Хуже всего. Джон не выдержит, не во второй раз.  
– Я могу вернуть вас обратно, – сказал человек в средневековой японской одежде, и Шерлок вскинул на него взгляд.  
– Как?  
– Не сразу, – улыбнулся тот. – Нам нужно поговорить. Вам наверняка интересно, где вы оказались...  
Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.  
– Судя по тому, что мне выстрелили в сердце, тут разбросаны миллионы посмертных записок, а мое тело больше похоже на фантомную боль, я примерно представляю, где я. Просто скажите, чего вы хотите взамен, и я сделаю это. Меня ждет друг. Он не может ждать долго.  
Тонко вырезанные губы человека дернулись в усмешке, но она тот же час смялась и пропала с его лица, будто стертая волной прилива.  
– Он уже ждет долго, – произнес он с тяжелой горечью, и Шерлок невольно нахмурился, обхватывая плечи руками. Он разглядывал своего собеседника со всей внимательностью, но прекрасно понимал, что это бесполезно – другая культура, совсем иной быт, все знаки, щедро рассыпанные по красивому даже с точки зрения европейца лицу, маленьким холеным рукам и наряду из дорогой тяжелой ткани, были нечитаемы. Все, что мог сказать Шерлок про этого человека, это то, что он аристократ, никогда не занимался физическим трудом и не держал в руках оружия – и о чем вообще могла идти речь, если это что-то вроде загробья, чистилища или еще чего-то в этом духе, чего-то, чем Шерлок никогда не интересовался, понятия не имел, как оно работает, и где все его знания и умения совершенно бесполезны, потому что здесь нет тел, нет ничего материального, одна только видимость...  
– Кто вы такой? – спросил Шерлок, чувствуя, как начинает тонко и противно ныть правый висок. Вот и фантомная боль…  
– Абэ-но Сеймей, – представился его собеседник и снова неторопливо поклонился.  
– И кто... что вы такое?  
Сеймей сцепил руки в широких рукавах перед собой и запрокинул голову, разглядывая уже почти белое небо.  
– Я… Можно сказать, что я – это вы, господин Холмс. Почти. Очень приблизительно.

***

– Это поразительно, – пробормотал Шерлок, быстро листая страницы пухлого растрепанного тома. Захлопнув книгу, он поставил ее на полку, взял уже свиток из телячьего пергамента и осторожно развернул его.  
– Поразительно, – повторил он, и Сеймей, терпеливо за ним наблюдающий, с улыбкой кивнул.  
– Да, человеку любознательному здесь явно есть занятие на долгие годы.  
– Я бы сказал – столетия.  
– Настолько любознательных мне пока не попадалось, – тихо рассмеялся Сеймей, и Шерлок с интересом обернулся к нему.  
– Это зависит от собственной воли? Частотность перерождений?  
– В том числе.  
– И сколько времени вы уже здесь? Судя по одежде – около тысячи лет. Почему так долго? И почему я здесь одновременно с вами?  
Сеймей рассмеялся, всплескивая руками.  
– Вы так увлеклись библиотекой, что я боялся, вы никогда не зададите мне этих вопросов, Шерлок. Признайтесь, что о некоторых ответах вы уже догадываетесь, иначе бы не позволили себе больше получаса листать манускрипты.  
Шерлок поморщился, отворачиваясь к полкам. Стеллажи с книгами, свитками, стопками рукописей появились на их пути почти сразу же, как только они покинули «смертельный круг», как называл его Сеймей. Все, что когда-либо было или будет написано или напечатано человечеством. Вообще все. Бесценные потерянные сокровища прошлого. И, судя по всему, будущего – на соседнем стеллаже Шерлок заметил глянцевую обложку книги под названием «2010-2040 – Обзор политической и экономической обстановки в Ближневосточном регионе».  
– Очевидно, что субъективное время здесь течет нелинейно, – проворчал он. – Иначе, чем объективное, в реальном мире. Возможно, физические законы этого места таковы, что одновременное пребывание одной личности в одном и том же месте не влечет за собой парадокса. Возможно, вы здесь не так уж долго. Возможно, Джону не придется меня ждать слишком долго. Возможно. Слишком много допущений.  
– Вы правы почти во всем, – кивнул Сеймей. – И я рад, что вы успокоили свой дух перед предстоящим разговором.  
– Поверьте мне, я бы не впал в истерику даже без этой безусловно занятной погремушки.  
– Простите мне мою слабость и неверие, – кивнул Сеймей. – Я знаю, как ваш друг дорог для вас и как невыносима вам мысль о том, что он снова будет вынужден переживать вашу смерть. Поэтому я позволил себе…  
Шерлок резко кивнул и всем корпусом развернулся к Сеймею.  
– Расскажите мне все. С самого начала. Особенно меня интересуют возможности возвращения. Желательно с минимальным временным разрывом.  
– Я вас понимаю, – вздохнул Сеймей. – Возвращаться в мертвое тело – удовольствие сомнительное. Мы попробуем этого избежать.  
От его сочувственного тона по спине Шерлока пробежали мурашки, но он постарался прогнать от внутреннего взора неаппетитный образ зомби в своей любимой рубашке и пальто.

Сад отцветал. Высокие травы поблекли и истончились, некоторые кусты уже совсем облетели, но несколько стойких ярких белых цветков еще высоко держали головы.  
Абэ-но Сеймей сидел на веранде, прислонившись спиной к толстой деревянной балке, перед ним на толстой скатерти стояли изящные фарфоровые чашки, чайник и молочник, а на тарелке лежали шоколадные печенья. Откуда-то издалека слышался мелодичный перебор, и Шерлок поймал себя на том, что одинаково внимательно вслушивается и в слова Сеймея, и в едва уловимую мелодию. Музыка, несмотря на всю свою непривычность, казалась знакомой. А вот то, о чем рассказывал Сеймей, походило больше на сказку, легенду или приукрашенную примитивной фантазией хронику, чем на правду.  
– Масанори улыбнулась удача, – неторопливо говорил Сеймей, покачивая в ладони явно слишком крупную чашку, – и он успел перерезать себе горло.  
Шерлок невольно хмыкнул и налил себе еще чаю. Что бы Джон ни говорил о его мнимом бессердечии, к некоторым вещам ему привыкнуть было сложно даже за последние полчаса этого разговора.  
– Среди нас был только один воин, – пояснил Сеймей, услышав его скептическое фырканье. – Да и благородный Хиромаса вряд ли бы успел что-то сделать – их было слишком много. В этом была моя ошибка. Я думал, что Охотник один, а их было семеро.  
– Что за Охотники? – отрывисто спросил Шерлок. – Вы же осматривали место убийства Саюри, как можно было не заметить, что их семеро?  
– Там был только один, – вздохнул Сеймей. – Потому я и ошибся.  
Он аккуратно, двумя руками, поставил чашку на пол, аккуратно налил себе еще чаю и продолжил все так же неторопливо и размеренно.  
– Охотники – это ученики бывшего монаха Тавари. Сначала он был зажиточным ловцом рыбы, но когда дух воды похитил и убил его жену, Тавари бросил все и стал монахом. Монашество, впрочем, он тоже скоро бросил, потому что окончательно сошел с ума от горя. Он бродил по селеньям и рассказывал, как жестоко он пострадал от духа. Скоро у него появились последователи, которые бродили за ним толпой от деревни к деревне. Жители пугались рассказов Тавари, в одном поселке несколько семей даже выкинули алтари с духами-хранителями очага, так испугались. А однажды ночью к Тавари пришел местный дух и пообещал научить убивать оборотней, если Тавари перестанет настраивать людей против духов. И он согласился.  
– Почему? – возмутился Шерлок. – Это же нелогично! Оборотни ничего ему не сделали, а дух убил его жену, что за глупость?  
– Он совсем сошел с ума, бедный Тавари, – вздохнул Сеймей. – Впрочем, он и до этого был не очень умным и считал, что большой разницы между духами и оборотнями нет. Узнав приемы и научив им своих учеников, Тавари попытался убить таким образом какого-то попавшегося ему на пути духа. Естественно, тот рассвирепел и разорвал бывшего монаха на кусочки. И его ученики остались одни. Они стали называть себя Охотниками, выслеживали лис и барсуков…  
– А для чего такие экзотические приемы? – перебил его Шерлок. – Разве недостаточно просто убить оборотня? Зачем запихивать его в какие-то вещи или камни?  
Сеймей покачал головой.  
– Душа оборотня не похожа на душу человека или духа. У человека две души: телесная душа и свободная душа. Телесная душа – все, что человек создал, память и чувства – после смерти приходят сюда и здесь остаются навечно. А свободная душа – тот дух, что выгранили в нем события и чувства прошедшей жизни, – отправляется искать новое перерождение. У бога или духа только одна душа, свободная, зато она тоже разделяется на две части: смирная и буйная. Смирная живет в одном месте, оберегает людей, которые поклоняются этому духу. А буйная никогда не сидит на месте. Ей всегда любопытно и интересно, что происходит кругом...  
Сеймей искоса посмотрел на Шерлока и тихонько рассмеялся.  
– У оборотня три души. Телесная, от человека, и две свободных, от духа. И ни одна из них не остается здесь...  
– Это… – начал Шерлок, глядя на него с беспокойством, и Сеймей кивнул.  
– Это наше благословление и наше проклятье.  
– Если память и чувства не сбрасываются при каждом перезапуске, а накапливаются, все эти эмоции, переживания, страхи, это нереально, – покачал головой Шерлок. – Эта система нежизнеспособна. В какой-то момент телесная душа просто откажет из-за переполнения.  
– Так и происходит, – тихо сказал Сеймей, не поднимая глаз.  
– Не останется места для чувств и эмоций, и даже для простого перечня событий придется выделять строгие объемы… – Шерлок осекся и замер, напряженно выпрямившись. – Это то, что со мной происходило?  
Сеймей расстроено покачал головой.  
– Не совсем. Разве ты помнишь свои прошлые жизни?  
– Это могло быть следствием отказа…  
– Нет.  
– Тогда что?  
Сеймей снова потянулся к бездонному чайнику и налил чаю себе и собеседнику.  
– У Охотников были особые стрелы, – продолжил он, как ни в чем не бывало. – Если попасть такой стрелой в сердце оборотня, а другой в тот же миг коснуться любого предмета, душа оборотня тотчас перейдет в этот предмет и будет оставаться там до тех пор, пока ее не освободят. Как я уже говорил, Масанори успел перерезать себе горло до того, как Охотники выстрелили. Я не успел, меня закрыл своим телом выбежавший из дома Хиромаса…  
Сеймей на некоторое время замолк, прихлебывая чай и, прищурившись, глядя вдаль.  
– В тот же момент другой Охотник тронул стрелой выпавшие из рук Масанори яшмовые четки, – сказал он наконец, но Шерлок его перебил, подскакивая:  
– Четки! Ну конечно же! Он до сих пор там? Вы хотите, чтобы я… Просто скажите, что мне делать, и отправьте обратно.  
Сеймей вздохнул.  
– Все не так просто.  
Шерлок раздраженно засопел, усаживаясь обратно на нагретые доски веранды.  
– Дело в том, что в меня попал другой Охотник, но я успел умереть быстрей, чем кто-то из них сообразил переселить мою душу в подходящую долговечную оболочку. Я попал сюда. И понял, что удар стрелы расстроил мои души, до этого пребывавшие в балансе. Я понял, что если отправлюсь на следующий круг перерождений, моя телесная душа останется здесь. Навсегда.  
Шерлок невольно нахмурился.  
– И вы забудете о четках…  
– И мой друг Хиромаса навсегда останется в плену. Я не мог вернуться, я не мог переродиться, мне не у кого было попросить о помощи – никто из тех оборотней, что умирали в следующие несколько сотен лет, не умел освобождать души, а научить этому, не будучи в телесной оболочке, невозможно.  
Шерлок не выдержал и поднялся, его одолевал зуд, тысячи вопросов и возможных ответов на них толклись внутри, а к горлу подкатывала горечь внезапного со-чувствия. Он никогда не испытывал такого сильного эмоционального воздействия от обычной истории, которую рассказывает посторонний человек. Ему по роду деятельности рассказывали тысячи таких историй, и он никогда не задумывался о том, что именно чувствует тот или иной его клиент – за исключением тех случаев, когда их эмоции были важны для расследования. А теперь, несмотря на то, что Сеймей рассказывал очень сдержанно и без лишних красок, Шерлок чувствовал, как его выворачивает от чужой боли и тоски. Тысячу лет оборотень не может покинуть этот иллюзорный мир, он создал здесь себе дом и сад, он пьет чай и читает манускрипты всех времен и народов, он любуется погибшими шедеврами живописи и скульптуры, гуляет по бесследно разрушенным городам, слушает давно забытые мелодии… И ежечасно, ежеминутно, ежесекундно помнит о том, что его друг, возможно, еще жив и ждет. Ждет тысячу лет, заключенный в холодные каменные бусины, и где только ни побывали эти бусины, чьи руки их только не касались за эту тысячу лет…  
– Я…– Шерлок сглотнул, стоя спиной к Сеймею. – Я сделаю все, что смогу. Только как, если вы не можете передать мне знания… Стоп, – перебил он себя, резко разворачиваясь. – Ведь я – это в некотором смысле вы.  
Сеймей ему кивнул, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
– Нелинейное время! Ловко… Но зачем понадобилось столько ждать?  
– Я не заметил себя сразу, – невесело вздохнул Сеймей. – Четыре сотни лет среди прибывающих ежеминутно душ я искал своих собратьев, это тоже было нелегко. Вы никого не заметили в «смертельном круге», но не потому, что там никого не было. Просто вы еще не умеете видеть. Вы и меня увидели только потому, что мы – одно, Но если задержитесь здесь достаточно долго, увидите, какой бедлам там творится. Тысячи душ, и все плачут, молятся, мечутся…  
– Пожалуй, мне бы не хотелось здесь задерживаться, – заметил Шерлок, и Сеймей тихо рассмеялся.  
– Мне тоже не хотелось бы, чтобы вы тут задерживались. Но я все-таки объясню до конца, чтобы не возникло недоразумений.  
Шерлок кивнул и снова опустился, прислоняясь спиной к столбу, поддерживающему крышу, и посмотрел на невозмутимо разливающего чай Сеймея.  
– Когда я заметил свою душу в «смертельном круге», было слишком поздно, – продолжил он, наполнив обе чашки ароматным напитком. – Она прошла уже несколько кругов перерождения, каждый раз сбрасывая свою телесную душу здесь. Ее смирная и буйная души почти срослись вместе, и она больше была похожа на человека, чем на лису… – Сеймей опустил голову, уточняя. – На не слишком хорошего человека, Шерлок.  
– О, – без выражения заметил тот. – Я понимаю, о чем вы.  
– Не думаю, – вздохнул Сеймей. – Моя душа стала черной и жестокой, это судьба почти любого оборотня, который забывает о своей человеческой стороне. До сих пор, перерождаясь, я каждый раз находил своего любимого человека и проживал жизнь рядом с ним. Теперь у меня отняли друга, а никто другой на эту роль, как оказалось, не подошел.  
– Постойте. А Хиромаса? Разве он не перерождался? Если время нелинейно, и здесь оказываются перерождения и прошлого, и будущего… – Шерлок поморщился. – Это звучит абсурдно, но, если Хиромасе и суждено когда-либо освободиться, он должен был здесь появиться. Причем с полным объемом памяти и...  
Он запнулся, глядя на Сеймея. Тот вроде бы безучастно смотрел в сторону, привычно улыбаясь самым краешком рта, но Шерлока вновь резануло горячим и болезненным изнутри. Он никогда не был сентиментален, Джон столько раз упрекал его, когда он был слишком откровенен с клиентами. Когда он честно говорил родителям пропавшего ребенка, что шансов найти его живым почти нет. Когда он без лишних сомнений подвергал опасности заложников, утверждая, что они и так статистически – покойники. Когда он делал массу обычных и рациональных вещей, которые не укладывались в понятия Джона о том, что такое быть человеком. Как выяснилось, Шерлок и не был человеком, не такое уж шокирующее откровение. Вот только сейчас стоило бы сказать тысячелетнему себе, что надежды нет. Шанс освободить его друга – мизерный и почти незаметный. Вряд ли после этого Сеймей откажется отправить его назад. В конце концов, он может только порадоваться за себя-будущего, который нашел своего друга, наверное, почти такого же, как этот неведомый Хиромаса. Джон бы тоже мог кинуться закрывать его своим телом. Если бы он только успел… Как хорошо, что он не успел!..  
– Я пытался найти с собой общий язык, – все так же глядя в сторону, продолжил рассказ Сеймей. – Но у меня ничего не вышло. С каждым воплощением становилось все хуже и хуже. В последний раз моей воплощенной душе по моей просьбе все-таки передали яшмовые четки, но это не помогло. И тогда я решился. Я решил расколоть свою душу, уничтожить то, что от меня осталось. Я потерял надежду и сдался. Я дождался, когда моя душа вновь окажется в «круге смерти», забрал ее и привел сюда. И здесь произвел необходимые манипуляции. Я рассчитывал, что насильно разлученные три души не смогут существовать друг без друга и погибнут. Но я снова ошибся.  
– Они переродились, – потрясенно сказал Шерлок. – Все три.  
– Даже третья, телесная душа, та, что все помнила и знала – в том числе и о том, что я сделал. Она должна была остаться здесь, как всегда, но почему-то оказалась способна занять новое тело.  
– Какая из душ – я? Точно не телесная, потому что я ничего не помню. Буйная или смирная? Я почти всегда остаюсь на одном месте, не люблю путешествовать, я… да, я охраняю место своего обитания.  
Сеймей молча улыбнулся.  
– Немного унизительно быть смирной душой оборотня.  
– Быть буйной душой в человеческом теле грозит быстрой смертью, а быть телесной душой одинокого оборотня – сумасшествием…  
– Вот как... – прошептал Шерлок, прикрывая глаза. Все становилось все более ясным.  
– Вас тянуло друг к другу. Неудивительно, вы ведь были одним человеком еще так недавно.  
Как во сне Шерлок поднялся и повернулся лицом к распахнутым темным комнатам дома. На веранде было светло, низкое осеннее солнце нагревала деревянный отполированный пол. А из глубины дома несло холодом и тишиной, плотной, густой, смазывающей и заглушающей далеко звучащую мелодию. Шерлок шагнул вперед, в вязкую глухоту, и еле удержался от того, чтобы не зажмуриться. Он совсем не хотел видеть бледное лицо, выступившее из глубины, улыбающееся так же понимающе и безумно, как три года назад, в тот день, когда Шерлок Холмс умер в первый раз.  
– Привет, – сказал Джим Мориарти. – Не ожидал такого поворота? Видел бы ты сейчас себя. Очень удивленная гигантская ящерица.  
Шерлок через силу заставил себя повернуться и посмотреть в другой угол темной комнаты.  
Она сидела на невысоком столике, вытянув перед собой длинные скрещенные ноги. Туфли на высоких каблуках стояли рядом на полу – Ирен была босиком. И с распущенными волосами, почти без макияжа, в коротком халатике – такая, какой он ее запомнил.  
– Извини, – сказала она, невесело усмехаясь. – Не хотела, чтобы ты так узнал.  
– Когда это случилось? – Шерлоку отчаянно хотелось откашляться, казалось, что в горле застряло что-то колючее, и осознание того факта, что сейчас у него в принципе нет никакого горла, не слишком помогало.  
– Четыре месяца назад, – ответила Ирен.  
– Себастьян, – с удовольствием сказал за спиной Мориарти. – Пришлось ему за вами побегать. А все из-за того, что один слишком умный мистер Конгениальность отказался спрыгнуть с крыши тогда, когда это было нужно!  
– Мог бы и объяснить все, а не устраивать этот балаган, – огрызнулся Шерлок, не оборачиваясь. Мориарти издевательски расхохотался, и даже Ирен укоризненно улыбнулась.  
– Я представляю… Представляю, как бы я все это объяснял… Шерлок, ты ведь все это время думал, что я сумасшедший. Гениальный, да, но абсолютно сумасшедший. Стал бы ты меня слушать? Стал бы ты хоть кого-то слушать, кроме себя?..  
– Я не хочу, – сказал наконец Шерлок, глядя Ирен в глаза. Она вздохнула и встала, поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы обнять его за шею и заглянуть в лицо.  
– Я тоже, – сказала она почти шепотом. – Ты мне гораздо больше нравишься отдельно, Шерлок Холмс.  
– Если кого-то интересует мое мнение, я тоже не в восторге от этой идеи, – подал голос Мориарти. – Но я болтаюсь тут дольше вас всех и могу сказать, что соединение неизбежно. Как бы отвратительно это ни звучало.  
– Он прав, – шепнула ему в губы Ирен и отстранилась. – Со временем это начинаешь чувствовать очень отчетливо. То еще извращение.  
– Я не хочу, – повторил Шерлок, не двигаясь с места. – Я не хочу возвращаться таким.  
– Тогда ты вообще не вернешься, – хмыкнул невидимый в темноте Мориарти. – Или все, или никто. Помнишь? Ты прыгнешь – я прыгну.  
– Заткнись! – рявкнул Шерлок, оборачиваясь. Мориарти отпрянул, в шутливом жесте вскидывая ладони.  
– Тише, тише… – Ирен прижалась к нему боком и обняла обеими ладонями кисть правой руки, будто грея. – Конечно, ты не хочешь. Ведь тебя ждет бравый доктор. Он так долго ждал. Но ведь лучше, если ты вернешься вместе с нами, чем не вернешься вовсе, верно?  
– Милый-милый Джон, – проворковал Мориарти, снова приближаясь и притираясь к левому плечу. – Мы будем вести себя тихо, и он не узнает…  
– Тшшш, – прошептала на ухо Ирен. – Не плачь. Все обойдется.  
– Он не заметит разницы, – шепнул с другой стороны Мориарти. – Никто ничего не заметит.  
Тишина и темнота наваливались стремительно, Шерлок чувствовал, как его сковало по рукам и ногам тягучее марево, и нет никаких сил сопротивляться, шевелиться, оттолкнуть от себя жмущихся и растекающихся по коже, проникающих внутрь. Мориарти просачивался внутрь по капле, тут же тяжелым осадком опускаясь на тщательно рассортированные воспоминания, раздвигая тесные стены, распахивая подвалы Чертогов Разума прямо в бездну. А Ирен была похожа на мятную волну, холодной свежестью окатившую запутавшееся сознание – ясная, звенящая где-то там, за узорной ледяной коркой морозной стужи, пылающая так, что Шерлоку захотелось прикрыть глаза от этого сияния.  
– Так ведь лучше? – спросил его Сеймей, который стоял напротив и держал за руки, серьезно глядя в глаза.  
– Страшно, – признался Шерлок.  
– Ты быстро привыкнешь.  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и оглянулся по сторонам – они вновь стояли в «круге смерти», и неизвестно откуда взявшийся ветер шумел, сдувая вдаль тысячи и миллионы легчайших бумажных лепестков, испещренных последними просьбами, криками и отчаянными вздохами погибших.  
– Почему я? – спросил он, замирая. Сеймей выпустил его руки и отступил на шаг.  
– У каждого человека одна из душ ведет другую. Или телесная душа главенствует, и мы видим перед собой выпивоху и донжуана, смело рвущегося в бой. Или свободная душа одерживает верх, и тогда из человека получается ученый, поэт или монах. У лисиц так же.  
– Смирная душа всегда была сильней?  
Сеймей рассмеялся.  
– Иногда она проигрывала двум остальным… Но никогда не сдавалась!  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
– Ну… Возможно, так будет спокойней, чем когда они были… отдельно.  
«Не бойся, ты не заскучаешь. Мы еще поиграем» – щекотно шепнул внутри голос, от которого по загривку пробежалась знакомая дрожь. «Обязательно поиграем», – горячей волной протек второй голос. – «Во множество новых игрушек».  
Он поднял глаза, Сеймей с интересом наблюдал за ним, улыбаясь. Шерлок мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он решительно. – Я хочу вернуться. Расскажи, что я должен буду сделать?

_______________  
Шерлок и Сеймей в смертельном круге  
http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/5/2/1952416/77434552.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

Наверное, он должен был удивиться тому, что убийца не пытается скрыться, но у него не оставались никаких сил на удивление. У Джона вообще ничего не оставалось, кроме двух пистолетов во внезапно потяжелевших руках и маленькой, но очень ясной цели – убить. Уничтожить того, кто в очередной раз отнял у него друга.  
Себастьян Моран, высокий, плотный, почти полностью седой, стоял у подъезда дома, из которого только что вышел, и просто ждал, закинув чехол с винтовкой за спину. Когда Джон подошел достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть его лицо, он увидел, что Моран, этот сумасшедший ублюдок, закрыл глаза и бормочет себе под нос что-то. Джон, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, вскинул обе руки сразу и выстрелил сначала из глока, а потом из кольта. Первая пуля попала снайперу в плечо, а вторая – в руку, и он упал на колено, продолжая бормотать и бормотать. Джон уже был достаточно близко, чтобы услышать – абсолютно бессмысленные фразы, какой-то набор звуков. Моран был чокнутым, абсолютно. На одну секунду Джон даже заколебался, но в этот момент убийца открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, а потом широко, радостно улыбнулся. И Джон выстрелил прямо между остекленевших глаз.  
Потом он долго брел обратно, так и не выпустив обоих пистолетов из рук. Идти там было не больше ста метров, но Джон издалека видел лежащее на мостовой черное тело, и это было такое дикое, тошнотворное déjà vu, что ноги сами подкашивались, а в ушах стоял звон. Когда он наконец обессилено опустился на землю рядом с Шерлоком, то зачем-то очень аккуратно положил пистолеты рядом с собой, а потом приподнял голову и плечи друга и перетащил себе на колени.  
Было так тихо кругом, будто шумный Темпл Бар вымер этим вечером, никто ни разу не прошел мимо, ни в одном окне не зажегся свет. Даже на звук выстрела никто не заглянул в тихую темную улочку. Происходящее было немного нереальным, и от этой нереальности и неверия кружилась голова. Джон, сам не замечая, положил ладонь Шерлоку на щеку и зажмурился.  
– Пожалуйста, – сказал он. Это было бесполезно, глупо, немыслимо. Но один раз это сработало, черт возьми, сработало ведь. Он уже лежал перед ним – мертвый и окровавленный, он видел своими глазами, он пытался найти пульс у мертвой остывающей руки…  
– Пожалуйста, – повторил он почти без голоса. – Еще одно чудо. Я же знаю, ты можешь. Вернись. Пожалуйста, Шерлок.  
– Не надо, – попросил его тихий шепот, и Джон потрясенно распахнул глаза, судорожно вцепляясь в отвороты шерлокова пальто.  
– Не плачь, – с трудом выговорил Шерлок и медленно моргнул. – Я здесь.  
– Шерлок, – пальцы сами нырнули под шерстяной шарф, прижались к ровно пульсирующей артерии. – Ох, Шерлок…  
– Все хорошо, – сказал тот и снова прикрыл глаза. – Я сейчас. Извини… Меня долго не было.  
– Пуля попала в сердце, – онемевшими губами пробормотал Джон, не в силах отнять пальцы от шеи друга, от этого полного ритмичного доказательства очередного чуда.  
– Да… – небрежно протянул Шерлок. – Это Тайзан Фукун. Теперь двухвостый сможет выбрать себе более интересное рождение…  
– Что?..  
Шерлок покачал головой, трудно сглатывая.  
– Ничего. Ничего, Джон. Сейчас я приду в себя, и мы отправимся… Мы отправимся на Эйлсбери-роуд.  
– Зачем?  
– Нужно сделать одно дело. Очень важное дело. Самое важное дело в жизни.  
Джон покивал, шмыгая носом.  
– Ладно. Хорошо. Я ничего не понимаю, но… Кстати, я убил человека.  
– Я знаю.  
– Так что, может быть, тебе придется отправиться на Эйлсбери-роуд без меня.  
– Что за чушь, – скривился Шерлок и приподнялся на локте, сунул руку в карман, нашаривая телефон. – Никуда я без тебя не пойду.  
Он сел, привалившись плечом к Джону, и прижал телефон к уху.  
– Да, это я! – рявкнул он все более крепнущим голосом. – Конечно, милый Майкрофт. А кого ты ожидал услышать? Поверить не могу, что за все это время ты мне ничего не рассказал! Тебе не кажется, что ты немного заигрался в свои конспирологические игры, братец-лис?..  
Шерлок рокотал и исходил возмущением, почти лежа на нем, и Джон невольно хихикнул и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь минуткой затишья перед бурей. В том, что буря грянет, он нисколько не сомневался, но сейчас у него не было никаких моральных сил волноваться по этому поводу.

***

Возвращение на Бейкер-стрит не нарушило той особой атмосферы, которая установилась между ними с момента второго возвращения Шерлока. Джон про себя называл это вторым воскрешением, но вслух они эту тему не обсуждали. Они вообще много чего не обсуждали: ни того, каким образом убитый прямым попаданием в сердце Шерлок оказался жив. Ни совершенно непонятной и загадочной ночи в особняке на Эйлсбери-роуд, куда их почему-то беспрекословно пустили и позволили до утра проторчать в кабинете покойного Клиффа Деверо у разбитой витрины со старинными четками. Ни того, что Джону не предъявили никаких обвинений и позволили безо всяких проблем покинуть страну, а труп Себастьяна Морана будто по мановению волшебной палочки испарился с залитой кровью мостовой. Ни того, как Шерлок изменился, дважды воскреснув.  
А ведь он изменился. Даже по сравнению с собой, вернувшимся после трехлетнего отсутствия. Тогда он был замкнутым, испуганным… тихим. А теперь… Джон с интересом наблюдал за Лестрейдом, Донован и прочими. Как они реагировали на нового Шерлока. На Шерлока, который, оставаясь все тем же социопатичным засранцем, внезапно начал больше улыбаться, отпускать достаточно безобидные шутки и совершенно человечески реагировать на те аспекты жизни, которые раньше вызывали у него максимум брезгливое фырканье и приподнятую в недоумении бровь. Этот новый Шерлок без особого раздражения смотрел вместе с Джоном вечерние шоу, смеялся в положенных местах и делал довольно меткие и саркастичные замечания по ходу дела, вместо того чтобы просто кричать на телевизор и злиться на тупость героев очередного сериала. Этот Шерлок иногда отправлялся с Джоном в паб, просто чтобы поболтать с кем-то из его друзей и знакомых, которые довольно быстро стали друзьями и знакомыми самого Шерлока.  
А еще этот Шерлок уже в Дублине, в то утро, когда они, измотанные и еле стоящие на ногах, наконец добрались до своего отеля, молча сдвинул их односпальные кровати вместе, завалился в постель прямо в одежде и тут же уснул. Почему-то Джон не сделал даже попытки возразить – слишком устал, вероятно. Но на следующий день кровати так и не были раздвинуты, а они оба уже не чувствовали себя настолько выжатыми.  
Они лежали навзничь, Шерлок смотрел в потолок, явно о чем-то думая, а Джон наблюдал за ним искоса, пытаясь проследить ход мыслей своего друга. Шерлок молчал, Джону казалось, что он еле заметно улыбается. Это не была кривая ехидная ухмылка или беспомощно дергающийся в попытке утаить радость уголок рта – богатый ассортимент выражений, которым Шерлок пользовался раньше. Эта улыбка была немного грустной, немного нежной. Совсем чуть-чуть – загадочной и, Джон бы даже сказал, если бы вообще использовал слова такого рода в отношении своего соседа, соблазняющей.  
– Ты помнишь Ирен Адлер? – неожиданно спросил он.  
Джон изумленно задрал брови, но все-таки кивнул, внимательно глядя на Шерлока.  
– Она умерла.  
– Я знаю, – осторожно сказал Джон. – Я приносил тебе отчет об американской программе защиты свидетелей, но…  
– Не тогда, – перебил его Шерлок. – Ее не казнили в Пакистане.  
– Что?  
– Сингапурское дело, ты не мог поехать со мной. На самом деле никаких похищенных статуэток не было, я был в Карачи.  
– Ты спас ее? – Джон даже привстал на локте от изумления. – Почему ты не сказал?  
– Майкрофт. Он бы не оставил ее в покое, всем было бы лучше, если бы Ирэн Адлер считали мертвой.  
Джон лег обратно, глядя перед собой и пытаясь уложить в голове эту мысль. Шерлок был не самым открытым человеком, это он всегда знал; собственно, Джона тоже вряд ли можно было назвать рубахой-парнем. Но вся эта история с Адлер даже для Шерлока была странной.  
– Что с ней случилось? – спросил он, сглотнув.  
– Она погибла четыре месяца назад. Мориарти оставил указания в случае своей смерти уничтожить ее и меня. Меня охраняли, ее – нет.  
Джон на секунду зажмурился.  
– Мне очень… Шерлок, мне правда очень жаль. Поверь мне, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. И я не могу обещать, что когда-нибудь станет легче.  
– Ты знаешь? – Шерлок перевернулся на бок, внимательно глядя на Джона, и тот тоже посмотрел на него, невесело усмехаясь.  
– Ты умер у меня на руках.  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
– Мы с Ирен Адлер не были друзьями.  
Джон еле удержал себя от того, чтобы беспомощно рассмеяться.  
– Но ты же… ты ведь любил ее?  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, все так же молча глядя на Джона своими пронзительными, острыми зрачками. Боже мой, подумал Джон, он ведь сам не знает. Понятия не имеет. Это же надо: поехал в Пакистан, кто его пустил туда, интересно, и как Майкрофт не отследил его перемещения? Нашел эту женщину, выкрал ее у кучи боевиков, переправил через границу… Один, без военной помощи, как? Джон не понаслышке знал, как разрабатываются и осуществляются спасательные операции, это было сложным и рисковым делом, и если бы Шерлок просто сказал, что он собирается делать… Да, Джон бы попытался его отговорить, но в результате просто поехал бы с ним вместе. Но Шерлок справился сам, один. Очень романтично. И совершенно безумно.  
– Ты невероятный, – сказал он убежденно.  
– Я не мог рисковать и брать тебя с собой, – ответил Шерлок, как всегда читавший его мысли. Джон усмехнулся.  
– Да, с оруженосцем за спиной ты выглядел бы не так героически в ее глазах.  
– Ты не…  
– Я знаю, – мягко прервал его Джон.  
– И я не собирался производить впечатление.  
– Ты всегда собираешься производить впечатление, – усмехнулся Джон. – Ты всегда это делаешь.  
– И сейчас?  
Джон тоже перевернулся на бок, лицом к лицу с Шерлоком. Тот смотрел все так же внимательно, почти не двигаясь.  
– Нет, – сказал Джон наконец. – Сейчас – нет.  
– Странно… – протянул Шерлок, снова так же тонко и неуловимо улыбаясь. – Потому что именно сейчас я бы хотел произвести впечатление. Правда, не очень уверен, какое именно.  
– Что… – Джон кашлянул, хмурясь. – Что ты имеешь в виду?..  
И вот тогда, в их последнюю ночь в Дублине, за двенадцать часов до рейса домой, в Лондон, Шерлок в первый раз показал, что он имел в виду и какое впечатление собирался производить на Джона. Признаться, это было некоторой неожиданностью, и сначала Джон не очень знал, как на нее реагировать. Но потом ему мимолетно пришло в голову, что вся его жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом переполнена ежеминутных неожиданностей, и, собственно, ради этого он с Шерлоком и связался... В общем, сопротивляться он не стал и даже наоборот, постарался приложить все усилия, чтобы развеять малейшие сомнения Шерлока насчет того, что он произвел самое лучшее впечатление, какое только возможно.  
Тогда, да, именно тогда он заметил все эти изменения. Разве можно было бы представить, чтобы тот, прежний Шерлок с таким теплом и нежностью обнимал Джона, улыбался от легких утренних поцелуев за ухом и замирал, подставляя голову, когда Джон, подходя ближе, запускал пальцы в его волосы? Чтобы он привалился к Джону и мирно заснул ровно в тот момент, когда самолет шел на посадку? Чтобы, вернувшись домой, он устроил настоящий праздник, на который пригласил всех, с кем только был знаком, и объявил, что отныне его днем рождения будет считаться двадцать первое сентября, так что те, кто собираются дарить ему подарки, могут приносить их прямо сейчас… Ну, впрочем, последнее заявление было вполне в духе Шерлока.  
Как и тягучая, не особо складная, но странно знакомая мелодия, которую он играл, стоя со скрипкой у своего излюбленного места – у окна. Джон прислушивался к пению скрипки вот уже полчаса, задумчиво сидя на диване и перебирая четки. Это были те самые четки Клиффа Деверо, над которыми они медитировали до утра в ту ночь, когда Шерлок воскрес во второй раз. Почему-то Джону показалось очень важным тогда взять их в руки, а потом… Он просто не смог заставить себя выпустить их. А потом оказалось, что он может их забрать – опекуны владелицы четок почему-то не возражали ни против того, что они ворвались в особняк, ни против похищения ценной собственности. Кажется, они стоили дорого. Старинная, драгоценная яшма. Почему-то знакомая наощупь, как и неровная, далекая мелодия, которую наигрывал Шерлок.  
– Что ты играешь? – спросил наконец Джон. – Не могу понять, где я слышал эту музыку.  
Шерлок молча опустил смычок и некоторое время стоял так, глядя в окно и не двигаясь. Джон уже было решил, что тот окончательно задумался о чем-то своем, но Шерлок внезапно обернулся, откладывая скрипку на кресло, и шагнул к Джону. Уселся прямо на стол напротив него, внимательно разглядывая его лицо.  
– Почему ты связался со мной? – спросил он серьезно. Джон от неожиданности фыркнул и откинулся на диване, складывая руки на животе.  
– Ну… ты меня заинтриговал. Высокий брюнет с потрясающей задницей. Стильно одет. И жилплощадь в центре Лондона – это был большой плюс. Выгодная партия.  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся, и Джон рассмеялся за ним следом.  
– А ты? – спросил он с интересом.  
Шерлок вскинул подбородок, сжимая в усмешке губы.  
– Смесь интуиции и расчета.  
– Интуиции? Серьезно? Не думал, что ты ей пользуешься.  
– Редко, обычно она молчит. Расчет надежней.  
– И на что был расчет?  
– На то, что, в силу своих характеристик, ты не откажешься составить мне компанию в расследованиях.  
Джон усмехнулся, понимающе кивая.  
– Да, это ты рассчитал верно. Я даже примерно представляю, как… – он прищурился. – А что насчет интуиции? Что она тебе подсказала на мой счет?  
Шерлок помолчал, глядя на Джона.  
– Что ты не откажешься составить мне компанию, – сказал он наконец.  
– Ага, – кивнул Джон после непродолжительного молчания. – Ну, тут тоже верно. Интуиция не соврала.  
– Ты никогда не жалел? – внезапно спросил Шерлок, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. Джон на секунду качнулся назад, сглатывая, но потом негромко сказал, безотчетно хмурясь.  
– Нет. Ты не самый спокойный парень из тех, что я знаю, но я и не искал с тобой спокойствия. Было паршиво, когда ты умер. Дважды, – он невольно усмехнулся, качая головой. – Действительно паршиво. Но я был горд тем, что знал тебя… Нет, – поспешно сказал он, видя, что Шерлок собирается что-то сказать. – Я знаю, о чем говорю. У меня было три года, чтобы превратить тебя в сусального непогрешимого ангелочка, черт возьми, Шерлок, я был без тебя дольше, чем с тобой! Я успел тебя оплакать, идеализировать и наконец снова вспомнить, какой ты на самом деле.  
– Не идеальный, – глухо сказал Шерлок.  
– Нет.  
– И это хорошо?  
– Да. Идеальными люди становятся только в некрологах, но ты и тут ухитрился соригинальничать.  
Шерлок все-таки улыбнулся, но тут же снова улыбка пропала с его лица.  
– Я не мог вернуться раньше.  
– Я знаю, – легко ответил Джон.  
– А во второй раз я умер на самом деле.  
– Я знаю, – повторил Джон. – Ты умер у меня на руках. Пуля попала прямо в сердце, у тебя не было пульса. Не было дыхания. Ты был чертовски мертв, Шерлок. А потом ты воскрес.  
– И ты не спрашиваешь, как это произошло…  
– Нет. – Джон решительно мотнул головой. – Это было чудом. Кстати, то, что ты вернулся в первый раз, тоже было чудом, и не спорь со мной, Шерлок. У тебя почти не было шансов там, на крыше, а потом за тобой охотились все эти три года. В тебя стреляли. В тебя попадали. Но ты все равно вернулся ко мне. К нам. Я знаю, что ты не веришь в чудеса, я и сам никогда не верил…  
– Не верю. Знаю.  
Джон осекся. Шерлок смотрел на него напряженно, сжав губы, так, будто бы ждал… Чего-то.  
– Хорошо, – просто сказал Джон через несколько секунд. – Знаешь. Я не знаю, но я верю тебе.  
– Ты веришь?  
– Обычно это срабатывает.  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
– Но я не смогу объяснить.  
– Ладно.  
– Ладно?  
Джон набрал побольше воздуха, но не смог ничего толком сказать, только длинно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Это было тяжело и почти мучительно, но это было нужно проговорить, и он все-таки заставил себя.  
– Я верю. Просто верю тебе. Всегда верил. Просто… Шерлок, просто пообещай мне, что не заставишь меня ждать дольше необходимого. Я не требую, чтобы ты подвергался опасности ради меня, как сейчас. Но если есть возможность, не оставляй меня. А если возможности не будет… То возвращайся так скоро, как сможешь.  
Голос срывался и садился, он ничего не мог с этим поделать – горло перехватывало слишком сильно, слишком свежи были воспоминания. Но сидящий напротив Шерлок, кажется, не придал этому большого значения. Он придвинулся ближе и обнял лицо Джона обеими ладонями.  
– Я обещаю, – сказал он с тем убеждением и искренностью, на которые вряд ли был способен раньше. – Я не оставлю тебя никогда. Совсем никогда, Джон. Где бы мы ни оказались. Кем бы мы ни стали. Я обещаю, что найду тебя и буду рядом.  
– Вау, – сказал Джон, шмыгая носом и улыбаясь. – Кажется, после таких признаний люди идут в регистрационный отдел.  
– Ближайший – в муниципальном отделе Вестминстера, – хмыкнул Шерлок. – Но на ближайшие даты все занято, придется подождать две недели. Я уже навел справки.  
Джон неверяще покачал головой, а потом вздохнул:  
– Ну, наверное, это логично. В болезни и здравии… Все такое. Пока смерть не разлучит нас.  
– Не разлучит, – мрачно пообещал Шерлок, и Джон, не выдержав, все-таки рассмеялся. Если Шерлок немного сошел с ума после своих приключений, ему это сумасшествие очень нравилось.


	8. Эпилог

В голове еще шумело, когда Хиромаса наконец смог открыть глаза. Оказалось, что он лежит на коленях друга своего Сеймея, откинувшись затылком на сгиб его руки.  
– Сеймей, – улыбнулся Хиромаса, и красивое обеспокоенное лицо склонилось над ним.  
– Ты узнаешь меня, Хиромаса?  
– Как же я могу тебя не узнать.  
Хиромаса приподнялся, опираясь на руки, и поглядел по сторонам. Так странно, с утра в саду дома на дороге Цутимикадо царствовала поздняя весна, а теперь кругом была осень.  
– Я так долго был без сознания, – сокрушенно покачал головой Хиромаса. – Прости, Сеймей. Вот тебе хлопот со мной было.  
– Не говори так.  
– Это правда, – Хиромаса нахмурился, вспоминая что-то, и обернулся к другу, вздыхая с облегчением: – Как хорошо, что они тебя не убили!  
– Это ты защитил меня, – ответил Сеймей совершенно серьезно, а потом протянул руку и положил ладонь Хиромасе на щеку.  
– Да ты плачешь, – удивился Хиромаса. – Почему? Я ведь жив.  
– Не совсем, – Сеймей изо всех сил постарался и улыбнулся, почти как раньше. – Но теперь все будет хорошо.  
– Не понимаю, – пожаловался Хиромаса, качая головой.  
– Ничего, я все тебе объясню, – пообещал Сеймей. – Ты ведь мне веришь?  
– Конечно, Сеймей. Ты же мой лучший друг.  
– Тогда знай: все будет хорошо.  
– Ладно. Но ты все-таки расскажи мне, что случилось. Этот дом не сильно похож на тот, что я помню. Только сад остался прежним. Сады никогда не меняются, да, Сеймей? Меняются только сезоны. Это как сю, только не сю, правильно?  
Сеймей тихонько засмеялся, опустив голову.  
– Эй! Не смейся надо мной!  
– Я не над тобой смеюсь.  
– И не плачь больше.  
– И не думал плакать.  
– Давай лучше выпьем саке.  
– Давай.  
Так они и поступили. А потом время ожидания закончилось и наступило время перерождения.


End file.
